


Narutoverse - An Escort Mission [Remake]

by Kuro_Origin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, It's just plain smut, Just Sex, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Shibari, Story Remake, Teasing, Water Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Origin/pseuds/Kuro_Origin
Summary: A remake of The unforgettable escort mission of Kushina by sneaky666.A big thank you to JordoZ and TheWarlockofChaos for the inspiration and the idea for this fic.
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Narutoverse - An Escort Mission [Remake]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The unforgettable escort mission of Kushina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755622) by sneaky666. 



* * *

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Disclaimer** : I don’t anything but the plot of this story. All the recognizable characters & objects depicted in the story, are owned by their respective owners.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

* * *

“Shinobi–san, when is my escort getting here!?” A young voice asked somewhat sternly. Kushina withheld a grimace at the slightly demanding tone of her soon–to–be charge. Hari was the youngest grandson of the Fire Daimyo. It was her job to escort him back to the capital, by virtue of being the strongest ninja available on hand with the likes of Jiraiya, Kakashi and others busy or outside the village at the time. And she was nearly half an hour late to the meeting.

“That’s it! When they get here, I’m demanding a new, more able shinobi!” He was young, barely sixteen years old. He wasn’t very tall, just enough that he would reach Kushina’s chin. He had spiky black hair, solemn green eyes and a handsome, aristocratic face that was – at the moment, pulled into an exasperated expression as he queried the kunoichi escorting him to the gates.

Sighing, Kushina re–adjusted her Jonin vest. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail that reached her mid–back. A black mini skirt was wrapped around her large ass. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a shade of dark violet, that seemed almost black in low lighting. But despite her beautiful features what drew one’s attention to herself most of all, was her very large bust. The larger than average, round and creamy breasts were so big that the zipper of her Jonin vest didn’t close fully up and left an indecent amount of cleavage out for the world to see. Not to mention the lacy black bra that was helping to hold her heavy mounds back from spilling out of the vest, was also visible to anyone looking at her chest.

Using a quick Shunshin, Kushina appeared right beside her client. He paused mid–word, his green eyes going slightly wide at her appearance before a calm expression adorned his face, “Never mind!” He quickly stated, waving at the female attendant in an obvious dismissal, “You may leave. I’m quite happy with this kunoichi as my escort.”

Neither the attendant nor Kushina missed how his gaze flickered upon her mouth-watering cleavage every now and then. “Very well Hari–sama.” The attendant replied, bowing towards him while parting the top of her kimono and showing off her own sizeable cleavage to him.

Turning on her heel, she began to walk away from them and Kushina couldn’t help but notice the fact that she was limping noticeably. The redhead bowed again to the young noble, a boy over twenty years her junior, knowing without a doubt when she felt the heavy orbs upon her chest bounce downwards from her bow that he was more than likely staring at her breasts, “I am Kushina Uzumaki, Hari–sama; and I will be your escort during your journey.” The voluptuous kunoichi stated.

She stood back up to her full height and found him nodding at her. “That’s great.” He said, “I’ll be sure to put a kunoichi of your stature to _good and vigorous use_.” The way he said the last words, there was much more than a simple guarding being implied by him.

Kushina couldn’t help but shiver as the younger teen eyed her again. He seemed to have some very _different_ intentions for her.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Their trip continued for a whole day during which she had to endure several complaints from the samurai accompanying them, for having to walk for long hours. After their seventh or eighth complaint, Hari ordered them to shut their mouths and keep moving, for they were being late for their destination. She didn’t have any more trouble from them ever since except for some minor grumbling.

Kushina had been walking in front of her charge, counting on the fact that he was a teenager, to not miss her sticking out of her butt provocatively as they travelled. Since she was wearing a miniskirt, it was unable to hide the lower parts of her ass completely. It was a rousing success; for she could feel the eyes of the grandson of the fire daimyo locked onto her shaking hips and ass during the entire way of their journey.

When the night was about to fall, they arrived at their first stop of their journey, which was a luxury hotel with restaurant and onsens. As they walked inside the building, Hari noticed that many of the tables were separated by thicker than average and opaque shoji ( _paper walls_ ) for the privacy of their rich clients. Hari proposed to pay the bill as they ordered and then, he himself took a seat in front of the voluptuous redhead, covertly ogling her breasts that were nearly bursting out of her vest while waiting for their food to be delivered which arrived only a few minutes later.

Hari ate his food while gazing at the goddess seated in front of him. But their fellow companions were too aroused swallow any of their food. And frankly, he understood their situation perfectly.

Kushina Uzumaki had the sexiest body that he had ever seen on a woman. Her average size gave her an absurd volume of curves, whether they be her full, larger than average breasts that seemed ready to jump out of her jonin vest, at any time. They were so large that they prevented her vest from closing completely, allowing Hari see more than the edge of her lacy black bra. Or be her plump, jutting buttocks which rivalled her breasts in perkiness and how full they were.

And if that was not enough, her black mini skirt was too short to be called as decent. It barely concealed her groin or the fact that she was wearing the sheerest, smallest thong that he had ever seen underneath it. When he had been walking behind her earlier today, he could clearly see the thin, lacy strip of fabric ( _if it could be called that instead of just a string_ ) digging into her ass crack while they travelled. As for her legs, they were long and graceful. The black tights that she was wearing underneath her skirt, ended just at her mid–thighs, allowing to show just a hint of her creamy skin.

And to top it off, she had a succubus face attached to a dynamite body – almond shaped eyes with a snub nose and full, sexy lips on a round face, all framed by her glorious red hair which framed her shoulders and flowed down her back.

A server approached their table to serve them their ordered sake but somehow stumbled forward, knocking several o–choko onto the kunoichi seated in front of him, right into her cleavage.

“What the hell are you doing? Do you want to dishonour your institution by spilling sake on the honoured guests of our daimyo’s grandson?!” One of Hari’s companion erupted as he was splashed with the spilled sake as well.

While his companions were yelling at the server, the server himself sent Hari an unashamed wink. The young noble didn’t say anything in response to the wink but he did raise an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing, Hari–sama. Please forgive him, for he did not mean to drop the sake.” While saying this, Kushina decided to take out the cup that had fallen into her cleavage and overthrown its contents all over her breasts and jacket. All the men in the area could not tear their eyes away when she stuck her slender hand between her breasts. It disappeared into the valley of her breasts, while the flesh of her breasts was pushed aside even more, revealing most of her bra and skin to all those present.

It felt to Hari that his pants were too tight, at the moment.

Her bust was shining and sparkling due to the sake coating her flesh, giving her skin an ethereal glow in the overhead lights of the restaurant. When she withdrew her hand, holding the small cup from her cleavage, all of the males around gazed at the cup, wanting to be in its place. Kushina nonchalantly refilled it and brought it to her lip, downing the alcohol in one go. Pulling her cup away, a thin trickle of saliva remained on its edge, connected to her lips. The distinct groan that escaped her throat was so erotic that Hari was sure that his companions, who had risen from the table and left them hurriedly, had done so to escape the fact that they all had cum in their pants.

Hari was not far from having the same accident himself. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down as his cock in his pants had become harder than before and strained against the fabric.

“I’m really sorry for my mistake, Hari–sama. My lady, let me help you.” Hari thought the server was being rather bold when he took a towel and started to wipe Kushina’s breasts and vest, more times than it was necessary. Hari nearly choked on the tamagoyaki that he was eating when the server pushed his luck and plunged the towel into her cleavage before starting to vigorously wipe her breasts, which had the effect of making her magnificent bust jiggle about rather lewdly. And this woman, did not say even a single word to the server for blatantly taking advantage of the situation! If his fellow companions had been in the room right now, they would have been cursing the server for him to be able to touch those two marvellous globes of flesh sitting upon her chest.

Kushina dropped her cup, for the server’s cleaning was being rather forceful, in his attempts to make the most of his situation. At a glare from Hari, the server stopped his actions, looking rather sheepish but proud of himself as well.

“Oh, excuse me... Hari–sama, I hate to be a bother but... can you pass me my sake cup from under the table?” Hari did not need to be told twice – the server’s actions had given him an excuse to look underneath the table. Putting his head under the table, the young man was greeted by a magnificent view – Kushina had spread her legs apart to reveal her lacy thong, which was too transparent and too small, to hide what was supposed to be. He could see her pussy lips glued against the thin fabric and almost spilling over on the sides of the thin strip of fabric.

Hari felt his cock throbbing wildly at this beautiful view. This slutty woman was teasing him on purpose!

“Excuse me, Hari–sama but it seems that I have to go and clean my attire.” Kushina said when he pulled up his head and handed her the sake cup. She refilled it and emptied it again quickly.

Hari also decided to be more active, upon seeing the show that she had given him. He got up as well from his seat, leaving his food half-eaten.

“Nonsense, my dear... let me follow you to the bathroom... for our fellow companions have left us and you’re my bodyguard **after all**.” Kushina gave him a sly smile, her eyes flicking to the big bulge visible on the front of his pants.

“You – bring her a set of clean and tasteful clothes from your stores!” He said to the server who had created the entire mess in the first place. As the man immediately moved to obey his order, Hari leaned in closer and quietly warned the server to behave himself from now on. The man gulped but nodded, knowing not to push his luck further... _at the moment_.

Hari followed Kushina to women’s washrooms and waited in front of the cabin where she was undressing. He imagined the naked body of his bodyguard through the door and lamented the fact that if there were no locks, he would have been seeing a vision from the paradise with his own eyes. He had always gotten what he wanted since he was little – toys, things, women and all kinds of frivolities since he was highly favoured by his grandfather. He had lost his virginity at a young age with a beautiful, busty servant who liked to tease him before he had made her his woman. He had later discovered that he, _somehow_ , possessed a higher sex drive than what normal civilians possessed normally. He learned to fuck, at least, until his partner was unconscious to quench his rather large lusts and calm his libido. Or he would have been walking around with a hard-on for the rest of his life.

Every woman who had sex with him, liked him because of his young age and how energetic he was. But there were some, who could not do without him – they had become addicted to the pleasure that he brought to them and their bodies. Hari did not hesitate to use his status as the grandson of the daimyo to get into the beds of women he _really_ wanted but it was rare for anyone, to not fall for his own charms. This gave him great sexual experience at his young age.

And this voluptuous redheaded kunoichi would be no different. She would be the highlight amongst all the women that he had slept with, that much he knew. He could almost imagine her in several risqué outfits.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

**On the other side of the door:**

Kushina Uzumaki had been having a lot of fun today. Being a mother and married to the Hokage was not easy for an active woman like her. Most of her time was occupied in doing her household chores, teaching her son to be a ninja... but she regretted nothing. She had a good life – a beautiful and talented child who loved her and her husband whom she loved deeply.

She loved Minato. All these years and she had remained faithful to him. But their sex life was a little dull. She had gotten into the habit of reading a lot of naughty magazines and possessed a number of sex toys to experiment with herself. Currently, she felt a little frustrated, for it had been eight months since her Naru–chan became a genin himself and she was asked to start teaching Sealing Classes at the Academy. With all this extra work and her husband being too busy with his duties; it did not give her enough time to be sexually satisfied.

It had become somewhat satisfactory and funny in teasing men for Kushina. Dressing sexually and desirably, was a way and a hobby for her to blow off some steam. It was also a way to have some simple fun. She would laugh the reaction of men after seeing their pants tighten and their eyes wandering over her body, especially her breasts and ass. It was all fun and exciting for her. And when they came upon the realization that they could never have her and became defeated, it was also satisfying as hell to her.

She had been a top–notch prankster in her youth and even after her marriage, she continued to remain so, though the opportunities had been reduced much in the recent years. Minato had allowed it because he knew all that allowed her to relieve some of her stress. Her husband was not offended at all when men looked upon her with want; instead, it was an ego boost for him – to know that his woman was wanted and desired by many. Many kunoichi dressed sexually to distract their enemies. For Kushina, it was no different. Desperate eyes of her victims as she left them with blue balls and stiff cocks, brightened her days and nights always.

Today, she confessed to herself that she was being particularly naughty, especially to the server and Hari–sama, both. She had been somewhat shocked when the server had dared to plunge his hand into her cleavage. It was rare for her to find men who had the balls to do that to a kunoichi, so she had let him touch her breasts, fully aware that he had deliberately spilled the sake onto her. And she was even more surprised with herself when she had spread her legs for Hari to see her thong clad womanhood, after giving him a chance to look under the table. Even though she knew that he was attracted to her.

That small action on her part, had been a reward for the young man whom she was escorting. It had been stimulating, spreading her legs to give him a good view of her pussy, covered almost indecently by her thong. It had made her _very_ wet. For a long time, she had not been this excited while playing with someone.

And there was no harm in playing with Hari. She thought it was great – the entire thing would leave a good memory of their trip for him and give him the material to masturbate when they parted. After all, every one hoped for these kinds of encounters when they were young.

Suddenly, she was seized with a rather sexy idea. Her lips twitched into a devilish grin as she considered it. She was in a rather manipulative mood tonight.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

“The server is slow.” Hari thought to himself.

At that moment, he heard strange noises emanating from behind the door. Pressing his ear against the door, Hari almost fell backwards when he realized what those noises were.

“Haaaa! Haaaa! Yeeesss!”

Those noises passed through the door, leaving no doubt in his mind about what happening behind it.

“Fuck! This is too much.” With these thoughts, Hari lowered his pants and pulled his cock out of his pants and started masturbating frantically, in time with the MILF on the other side of the door.

Kushina moaned as she stroked her clit through the thin material of her thong; which was becoming progressively wetter with the help of her loyal right hand. Just the idea that she was being heard and her young charge was behind that door, was a powerful stimulus for the kunoichi as she literally burned with excitement. Her breathing became more erratic when she heard the distinct sound of a man masturbating. Smiling to herself on a job well done, she decided to caress her clit faster, feeling waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

The feeling of the lacy fabric rubbing against her lips was extraordinary. She knew that a piece of blood-filled flesh between her fingers and her pussy would multiply the sensations of pleasure she was feeling at this point. She had never done that and feelings of guilty pleasure that ran through her clitoris was demanding that she repeated this in the future.

“Haaaa! Yes, yes... faster... ohhh... faster.”

She almost failed to keep from vocally expressing her excitement loudly, when she heard groans from the other side of the door.

“Yeeesssss!”

A cry escaped her when she felt one of the best orgasms she had ever had, crash through her body. She immediately put her left hand to her mouth, ashamed of having letting her voice escape like that. It was so simulating – seemed like she was hornier than she thought. ‘ _Finally, it took care of the problem of the day_.’

Although, she wondered why masturbating to an audience gave her a better orgasm. Under her hand, she saw with amazement and surprise that she was completely drenched from her juices. This had never happened to her before! ‘ _Had she been so excited_?’ She wondered to herself.

And in view of the silence on the other side of the door, it seemed that her charge had cum too. She hoped that he liked the memory of this night. Using the toilet paper to wipe her hand, she then began to undress – taking off her jacket and her sake-soaked brassiere, freeing her breasts from their confines.

“I brought an extra shirt.” The server seemed to have arrived, at last.

“Thank you.” She called out.

Unlocking the door, she reached out through the opening without giving the duo a chance to see what they wanted. Seizing the shirt, she pulled it inside and closed the door. There was a soft groan of disappointment from both of them and she resisted the urge to giggle.

As Kushina started to dress again, she realized that during her fun, she had flooded her thong with her juices. Removing it, she saw that her thong had become rather soaked. She winced at this. Spending the rest of the evening by wearing dirty thong was not a great idea nor it was very comfortable. Taking a small towel used to wipe one’s hands, she used it to wipe her twat and thighs which were wet and thoroughly soaked with her juices. As she dressed herself back, Kushina smiled widely, looking like the cat that had just swallowed the canary.

She really was a bad girl tonight.

Casting a glance over herself after wearing the shirt that had been given to her, she applauded the nerve of the server but she was not angry. Deciding to end the night with another round of teasing, she got ready to get out. Hari and the server were rather impatient to see Kushina out. Hari had seen the shirt that the server had brought and he could not wait to see Kushina in it.

The door opened, allowing Kushina to walk out and they gasped as one as they looked upon her.

The shirt that had passed to her by the server, was a size small for her body and it showed; for it was barely able to contain the redheaded goddess’ huge breasts. The shirt was barely buttoned, for her breasts had filled the shirt so much that they appeared to be on the verge of bursting out of their confines at the slightest jarring movement from the kunoichi. They both had a full view of her perfect breasts, constrained by the fabric. Their eyes wandered over her milky skin before going down to the edge of the shirt.

Despite having masturbated not even a few minutes earlier, Hari felt his cock harden back to attention. For he could also see the slightest glimpse of her areolas – just the edges, mind you. It seemed like she was not wearing her bra at this time! This revelation made the two men drool as they literally drank the divine body posing in front of them. They could even see her nipples, that stood out through the shirt. And to finish it all, she had not even bothered to button up her shirt properly, revealing a part of her toned stomach.

Hari devoured the beauty of the woman in front of him. He had to do everything in order to remain calm and not rush up to her and shove his cock between her heavenly mounds. With a gesture from him, the server jerked and wiped his mouth off the drool. Turning next to them, Kushina walked to the full-size mirror mounted on the wall. She was thanking the server, for he allowed her to stretch her teasing even more for this evening. Looking at her reflection, she found that for a woman of nearly forty years and having had a child, she still had her body of late twenties; all thanks to the famed Uzumaki vitality. Her breasts showed no sign of sagging and no stretch marks at her belly after giving birth. She was the epitome of the perfect MILF.

Seeing that the two men staring at her, she moved to have more fun with them.

Kushina took each of her breasts in her hands and pretended to weigh them, by lifting and pressing the fleshy orbs, revealing more of her flesh. Then she raised as much as it was possible until she put her areola in her mouth before releasing them. Hari looked in the mirror Kushina was playing with her breasts without shame because she was doing this while having two men looking over her. And when she released her breasts, they bounced up and down several times for several long moments.

These moments were engraved in Hari’s memory. The bouncing of those mountains of flesh played with his cool, threatening to tear his cock out of his pants. He could hear the server choking on air, just next to him. Kushina was slightly disappointed – the server was almost ready for the finale but Hari had remained calm, despite her best actions. Deciding to give them both a final show before returning to the table, she leaned closer to the mirror, pretending to check her lipstick.

When Kushina leaned forward, Hari and the server were treated to one of the most beautiful views of the evening. Her mini–skirt went up as she leaned forward, revealing her arse to their hungry eyes. Both of them could see saw the two fleshy globes jiggle as Kushina shifted around slightly. Hari saw the server look slightly hard at his bodyguard's body before giving a final shaky breath and his pants immediately became moist as he came in them.

To Hari, the question arose of what had broken the coolness of the server and he leaned forward as well.

He immediately felt his cock almost erupt out his pants when he saw that the redheaded woman was not wearing her thong. She had taken it off in the toilet. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get a glimpse of her most important part – the cheeks of her buttocks and her legs had tightened, preventing from revealing her nether flower to his eyes; but leaving it clear that she was not wearing anything under her micro–skirt currently. Never before in his life, had his self–control been pushed to these ends. He had a bestial urge to reach forward, push this teasing minx of a woman on the sink and plunge his cock in her welcoming petals and fill her womb with loads of his hot cum.

“Is there a problem? Your pants are wet.” The innocent tone that Kushina had taken up at the moment, might as well been that of a shameless bitch.

“No, no... there is no problem, lady. I just spilled some water on them earlier!” The server replied, red faced and barely looking in her direction.

“Really? Yet a while ago, you were dry. Do you need help to clean yourself?” At that time, the server wanted to tell her that he needed help to clean his cock but kept quiet. A look at the side told him that the grandson of the daimyo was still processing everything going on.

“No... it’s all good. Thank you, ma’am.” Kushina decided not to push too much, for she had already done much more teasing than usual. She left the room, but not before making another move for her satisfaction. She gave the server as she passed by a wink, making him smile like he had received a gift in advance. At that moment, she used a small ninja trick to leave young Hari a very personal gift. Leaving the washrooms, she hoped that Hari liked her gift.

When Hari saw Kushina walk out of the washrooms with the server, he came out of his trance from all that had happened with him this evening. He immediately noticed that his pocket contained something. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt his hand touch a wet piece of fabric. Taking it, he it took from his pocket to see what it was. He had to physically restrain himself from on seeing the semi–transparent thong that Kushina had been wearing, still wet with her juices. Raising it to his nose and sniffing the rather delectable fragrance wafting from it, he felt himself grow excited. He could still feel the heat released by the small piece of fabric.

That she had worn it throughout the day and had even masturbated with this, pushed some very hot fantasies of what he would do with his sexy bodyguard, in his mind. He did not know when she had snuck this into his pocket but he would keep it as a trophy and a souvenir. Placing his gift back in his pocket, he followed the other two out.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kushina smiled mischievously to herself when she saw the open mouths and wide eyes of the men around her in response to her newer, sexier look. She made sure that with every step that she took, she put a slight twist on her chest and causing her breasts to sway from side to side, like a clock’s pendulum. The huge and heavy orbs of flesh were trying somehow to free themselves from their tight confines but couldn’t do so.

More than once, she adjusted her shirt to prevent her breasts from escaping out. She was almost at the table when she hit a server. Taken by surprise, Kushina lost her balance and fell directly on her ass with those cushy cheeks easily absorbing the impact of her fall. Unfortunately, when she had fallen, her knees had come apart, giving a full view of her wet pussy, without wearing her thong, to the occupants of table in front of her. The fall was also enough for her oversized tits to jump up and out of her shirt by popping open a few more buttons and literally said hello to the majority of the room. Her twat and breasts being shown on display seemed to attract even more attention to her, akin to that of a piece of meat around hungry beasts.

She did not expect this to happen but she also felt her pussy grow increasingly wet. She heard the server apologize multiple times before moving to helping her up. She expected to feel his hands under arm, but was shocked when he put his hands on her mounds instead. While he helped her up by pulling her up by her teats, she felt him squeeze her flesh shamelessly. She almost let out a moan of pleasure at his daring but held it in, _barely_.

Rising quickly, she thanked the server to end his shameless groping of her chest. “Thank you for your help, but you can let go now.” She was slightly embarrassed. It was the second time that she had let another man caress her breasts tonight.

Giving one last, quick squeeze of her breasts, she saw him release them reluctantly. She took her breasts in her hands and plunged them straight back in her shirt but the shirt was too tight for her fleshy orbs. It was a failure, for her udders sprang directly out of her shirt again, trying to give a show to all the people seated here. Trying a few more times, Kushina felt ashamed of her nakedness and to her embarrassment, her chest refused to be trapped again in that tight and thin piece of fabric.

“If you let me, lady?” The server who had bumped into her speak while trying to keep a straight face but Kushina could tell he was looking forward to it.

Kushina nodded, trapped between her panicking and her desire just go around the restaurant like this. The server stood in front of her and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving the front her torso totally naked.

“Do you mind?”

While wondering why he had asked for permission, she nodded. She then almost laughed at his nerve, for he placed his hands on either side of her bare chest and pushed them together. It seemed like his courage or his madness, knew no bounds. With his thumbs, he prodded her nipples several times, playing with them. The excitement of doing this in public was too much for Kushina, for a soft moan came from her throat, removing all resistance she felt for the idea of her being semi–naked in public. The server did his best to make the most of it and Kushina began buttoning up her shirt from the bottom slowly, enjoying the massage being given to her chest and the feeling of her nipples being played and prodded with.

Once she arrived at her chest, the server had pushed her breasts together enough to fit it back into the shirt. The server reluctantly let go of her breasts, leaving Kushina incredibly excited for his actions. Deciding that it could not hurt to add a little extra bonus for the voyeurs, for their courage, she spoke out loud.

“Excuse me, can I borrow your towel?”

The server nodded quickly with a perverse smile that matched with all the clients and other servers around her – who were all looking forward to what the goddess among them that would give them to watch now. Kushina knew that her next actions would make sure that that they would have wet dreams of her, for the rest of their lives. Lifting her miniskirt, this time she gave a good look to all the men of her wet, naked pussy. Her thighs were, _once again_ , glistening with her juices and drops of her cum were apparent to all watching her.

A particularly big drop, as large as a pearl, was resting on her swollen clit. The breath of all people around her stopped when the drop collapsed under its own weight, falling to the ground and joined the others on the floor of the restaurant. Taking in hand the towel, Kushina dabbed her vagina and thighs to absorb her cum, taking her time and repeating it several times to check that it was dry while leaving everyone around her, paralyzed from the view for several long seconds.

Once she was done, she finally walked back to her table. Just as she was about to enter through the shoji doors, a loud ‘ _smack_ ’ rang around in the silence that had settled. Kushina gave a yelp of surprise, from the intensity of spanking that she had just received out of the blue. She felt her right buttock burn and then, her left buttock was struck as well with enough force to jiggle it for several seconds. It left the entire audience clinging to their seats in astonishment and shock. Kushina stopped and looked back at the server, who was wearing an innocent face.

Lifting her skirt without regard to any standard that was called modesty, the redhead turned her head back and down, so that she could see the faint imprint of a hand seared onto her flesh on the side of her buttocks. She lipped her skirt closed and resumed her walk quietly, only pausing to blow a kiss to the server and the other men to whom she had offered a rather shameless show just now. Many of them had a wet spot in front of their pants and the rest were on their way. She could hear the whispers calling her as an exhibitionist slut.

Kushina knew that the only reason they did not grab her and pin her to the table to fuck until she fainted from pleasure was the headband on her forehead identifying her as a kunoichi. They all knew very well she would be untouchable even if she decided to kill each and every one here. She slipped inside the privacy of her table and took her seat.

She mentally thanked that none of her comrades from Konoha were with her; to see her ongoing show of shameless exhibitionism. Many of her fellow comrades knew about her bold actions and teasing nature but they were confident in her, to not cheat on her husband.

 _How had she let things escalate this far_?

Usually, she would have slapped the server with enough force to knock him out, but not today.

The answer to that was simple – Kushina’s stress levels had reached unprecedented levels in the past few weeks. Taking care of children at the academy was rather exhausting and the fact that she saw little of her husband as he was the Hokage and quite busy, was torture for her. She loved teaching her students and her husband but the life she was living, was unsustainable for her. All this combination of factors, had put a terrible stress on her mind which, in turn, had pushed her to perform these obscene actions. Jokes, teasing, showing off – all these worked as a good outlet for all her stress, and she had reached such a level that the scene with the server, was a good form of release for her.

And as much as she wanted to avoid showing her private parts to men other than her husband, it had allowed her to relax today... she did not know if the feat would be repeated if her stress were reaching new levels again.

Hari joined her and seated himself in front of her a few minutes later. He was sporting a look of a rather hungry beast, directed not towards the tasty food on his plate but rather in her direction. She thanked Kami that he was still in the toilet earlier; for she did not imagine what would have happened if he had a view of her rather lewd and shameless actions, right in the middle of the restaurant. A few times during the meal, he pretended to drop a few things on ground but every time, the redhead kept her legs crossed.

This entire game of the evening had surprised her by the intensity of the emotions that it had evoked in her.

Hari felt his control almost crack due to the actions of the sexy slut seated in front of him. She seemed to believe that he had not seen her show off her body shamelessly to the entire room earlier.

Unfortunately, he had been several steps behind her and thus, he had been unable to have a front view of her actions and her best assets. He would have had the server punished for touching her but since, she hadn’t made a fuss, it would have been petty of him to act like that. Her non–reaction to being fondled had emboldened the server to spank her enticing arse as well.

Throughout the meal, he could not help but eat fixedly. He had tried to see her pussy a few more times but his efforts were in vain. He was reduced to try to calm his erection while observing Kushina who was now eating a chocolate dessert. Each spoonful of chocolate that she ate, was exaggerated by a sexual noise from her throat. She even licked the chocolate rather sexually from the corner of her lips with her tongue; leaving him hard once again.

At the end of the meal, Kushina was ashamed to say that she had left the place where she had been sitting, very wet. Her little exhibitionism in the evening had been very pleasant for her and she noted to do it more often in the future, if she wanted to relax amongst strangers.

And young Hari–kun seemed to rather frustrated for she had denied him every opportunity to see her treasure by dropping things below. In fact, he had looked a bit steamed by the end of the meal as she had kept tormenting him while eating the food. She rather liked seeing him like that – barely able to hold onto his composure.

Maybe, she would get another opportunity to tease him later.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Nearly an hour after that rather frustrating meal, Hari had been unable to calm down and decided to head to the onsens of the hotel, to enjoy the peace while cursing the redheaded kunoichi mentally, for having refused him to see her pussy. She was his bodyguard; he had paid a rather large payment for her services to Konoha; the least she could do, was to open her legs for him.

 _She was going to crawl to his feet begging for his cock_ , he swore to himself. Undressing and wrapping a towel around his waist, he entered the onsen, covered by the thick steam wafting off the hot water. It seemed empty, perfect for his current state of mind. Dipping in the hot water, he sighed, feeling his body relax and the swollen blue balls given to him by that sexy redhead, starting to disappear slowly.

“Man, this day has been rather exhausting.” He said out loud, to himself.

“Is there someone here?” Hari immediately stopped his grumblings when he heard a recognizable voice coming out from further inside the onsen. He did not know it was a mixed bath but he was very pleased that it was, in this case. Looking through the steam, he soon found his target. Taking a calming breath and putting his best mask of politeness, he called out. “It’s me, Kushina–san. I hope, I’m not bother you?”

“Oh, you’re so bold, Hari–sama. Chasing a married woman into the bath.” She called out, sounding rather amused.

“Please excuse me, I meant no harm. I thought that it was a mixed bath. Do you mind if I stay here? The journey here was rough and I’m pretty tired. I’d like to relax before going to bed, if my company does not bother you.” He said while mentally praying for the woman to say yes. He doubted that such an opportunity would present itself to him again, but he was not going to rush. He walked forward slowly, hoping to impose upon her by playing on her penchant for teasing. And unlike earlier, he was ready for her games, now. It would be his resistance to her teasing which would make her more willing to break her self-imposed boundaries.

“No, not at all. I will gladly enjoy your company, Hari–sama.”

Kushina had no trouble believing his words. For her, the entire thing was just a game. She hoped that in a few years, this young noble would still be masturbating while thinking of her. It was a small hobby she had developed growing up – for when she had grown up, her curves had quickly developed and she noticed the eyes of men to linger upon her. She did not take long to integrate her sexuality with her jokes – teasing men with innuendo laden words and sexual actions, was a very pleasant feeling. The feeling of exposing herself often made her feel powerful and appreciated. She had a few men who were a little too pushy for her tastes but she reminded them quickly why she was nicknamed as ‘ _The Red Death_.’

Although in this situation, it was a little too exposed for her. Since, her towel was on a rock next to her so, she hoped that it was acceptable to share a bath with a young man twenty years younger than her. Hari moved just a few paces away from her, most of his body obscured by the heavy steam of the onsen. They started to make a small talk and soon, they were swapping harmless tales from their lives.

“So, you’re one of the strongest kunoichi of Konoha?” He had heard boasts from his fellow nobles that the kunoichi of Konoha were the most beautiful. The woman in front of him did not do justice to those boasts, she was beyond beautiful.

When he had come to Konoha to oversee some work for his grandfather, he had taken time to see if those boasts by his friends had any truth to them. He had found that they had, in fact, understated a few things. And now, he already had, at least, the highlight of his trip to Konoha that he was about to collect.

“Yes, I am considered the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. I was even nicknamed ‘ _The Red Death_ ’, dattebane!” ‘ _Oops_!’ She thought to herself. In her excitement, she had forgotten to control her verbal tic. She blushed when she heard him laughing softly. “ _Dattebane_ , eh? That is a cute tic.”

The talk then turned to other topics.

“You see, it’s hard for me to socialize with other people of my age. They are often jealous of my status as the daimyo’s grandson.” He said, calmly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s sad for a child of your age to know loneliness.” Kushina truly felt sorry for him. A child had to make friends – Naruto had always had friends to escape the loneliness of being a Jinchûriki. She had been the same at his age.

‘ _Maybe she could be a little more daring with him_?’ That would leave him with at least some good memories of this mission. She understood that he was a slightly perverted young man, somewhat arrogant and spoiled... but it was mostly coming from his solitude. She decided she was going to make sure he had fun on this trip!

“Do not be sad for me, Kushina–san. At least, I have my servants to keep me company.” He avoided mentioning that several of them were women, who were dedicated to his cock. He had established a link, now it was time to be a little more daring. Everything was going perfectly; she had fallen into the well-constructed trap that he had baited her with. Since, she sympathized with him it would make it easy for him to manipulate her.

“I guess...”

Suddenly the steam moved sufficiently and to allowed her to see him clearly and making her break her in mid-sentence. Hari was not even five feet away from her, leaning against a large rock and half submerged in water with a clean towel resting beside him on another shorter rock. He may be a civilian but he had a well–chiseled body – toned and muscular in all the right places. She could also see his well–defined abs.

To her eyes, it seemed that Hari had more of a shinobi’s build than a civilian’s.

Hari could finally see Kushina as well. She was the middle of the onsen, the water reaching up to her neck and her red hair floating all around her. Her milky skin reflected the moonlight, giving her the appearance of a nymph.

Hari had to bite his tongue inside his mouth, to keep himself from licking their lips at the delicious sight. But he noticed that she was looking over his body with some rather close interest.

“Kushina–san, are you checking out the body of your client? And to think you are a mother and a respectable woman...” He trailed off.

“No, I’m just surprised to see such a sexy body on a civilian.” She teased him right back. She was partially right, only shinobi had a body that was perfectly muscled. His was just well toned and built well due to the care he had taken of it over the years.

“Oh? It’s just that I do a lot of outdoor activities to keep in shape; swimming, horse riding, sword fighting...” And it allowed him to develop a lot of endurance and stamina. It was very useful when he wanted to turn one of his conquests into a drooling puddle of satisfied flesh.

“I’m getting hot... we should go out, Hari–sama.” Kushina had decided to give him some treats to cheer him up. And what was better for a young man than to give him a close view of the voluptuous body of his sexy bodyguard?

“It’s a good idea. We still have to cover a good-sized distance, tomorrow.” He would have preferred to create an impression of her ass in his bed’s mattress but he knew it wouldn’t be feasible... _for now_.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hari saw Kushina get out of the water, while turning her back to him. Her red hair was sticking to her skin while he had a full view of her generous backside. He could see the water flowing down her back, reaching her coccyx before disappearing between the two masses of flesh that she called her ass. To his slight disappointment, she took her towel and wrapped it around her chest.

Her chest was so wide that the towel only barely came down to her groin. With each step that she took, the movements of her body threatened to reveal her femininity to him by dropping the towel. “Hari–sama, I need help to wash my back and my hair. Would you do me the honour of helping me?” Hari almost jumped with joy from her question.

It seemed like his plan was working even better than he expected. If she had asked him to help wash her, it was because she trusted him. It also meant that he could finally see her divine body fully with his own eyes. Grabbing his own towel, he left the waters of the onsen and joined her at the taps. Kushina sat over a small stool, completely naked and already soaping her body. Her generous backside was overflowing on both sides of the stool. Taking a stool for himself, he stood behind her, took her hair in his hand and after putting a generous amount of shampoo in his hands, began to wash them.

“Like what you see, Hari–sama?” Kushina asked the question suddenly, giving Hari the green light to see a little more of her body. “I have seen women sexier than you, Kushina–san. Many have offered their bodies to me in an effort to increase their status in the society.” Hari replied blithely, for his plan was already in motion. The net had been woven and the older kunoichi was slowly getting caught up in it.

He had promised himself that at the end of this evening, she would be moaning his name. The thought of her soft, kissable red lips speaking his name or wrapped around his cock was not enough – he wanted to move from fantasy to reality. And the reality was approaching closer than before as the defences of this married woman started to collapse.

Kushina felt her pride sting at Hari’s words. She was one of the hottest pieces of ass in Konoha and she knew it. She really doubted that a civilian could boast the same kind of body like she possessed. “But I doubt their backs and breasts are as perfect as mine.” She retorted as she had her pride as the sexiest woman of Konoha.

“These pieces of flesh will wither. Kushina–san, please be realistic. You had a kid and you are no longer young. Soon, you will have wrinkles and white hair. Not to brag, but I have had women much younger and sexier than you, beg on their knees for my big cock.” His smile, unseen to her, threatened to split his face in two.

The game was nearly up.

To pass the time, Hari began to massage the skull of the buxom redhead under him; he knew that he was good enough that she would melt under his fingers and it could also calm her anger. In this position, he had a perfect view from her breasts. To his slight irritation, her nipples were still not revealed to him. The soap foam covered most of her areola and her nipples. But the sight of white foam running along her breasts was an interesting sight to see. _The soap suds slipping from the top of her breasts, following her curves before disappearing into her gigantic cleavage_ ; it was one of the views that he would forever keep in his memory. He was sure she was soaping there on purpose.

Kushina’s mouth opened wide in shock due to the response of the younger teen. And her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. ‘ _Old_? _Curves which she was so proud_ _of_... _withered_?’ She was in the prime of her life and her body was sexy enough to give men aneurysms as well as emptying their balls out; if she bared herself before them!

‘ _Who was this kid who dared to say all that to her_? _As if a virgin kid could have a bigger cock than her husband_!’ Her anger was immediately calmed down by a heavenly feeling that emanated from her skull. Hari’s nimble fingers were expertly massaging her scalp. They danced on her head and pressed in all the right places, pulling a sigh of pleasure from her.

Kushina quickly recovered from Hari’s taunts – Daimyo’s grandkid or not; she was going to make him regret his words. She was going to give this little pretentious virgin, the worst case of blue balls that the world had ever seen. It would ensure that by the end of this evening, he would be acting like a puppy – willing to do anything to see her wonderful form! When Hari had finished washing her hair and was about to sit down, she grabbed each of his hands and brought them directly over her breasts while pulling his body closer to her own.

Hari almost fell over when Kushina grabbed his hands and put them over her breasts. Their bodies were separated from each other by just a towel that he was wearing around his waist. Right now, he could feel her soft arse pressed against his cock, putting his self-control to the test. At the moment, he needed all his self–control. He knew that if he bent now, she would have won her game. He would have to make superhuman efforts to tame and enjoy her juicy pussy.

Taking his hands against the swell of her fleshy orbs, he became well aware of the size and weight of her breasts. ‘ _Holy shit_! _They are literally overflowing in my hands_!’ He had to think of the most horrible & disgusting things to keep from popping a boner, against the back of this redheaded beauty. His hands were full of soft, creamy flesh. He was unable to grasp the whole orb resting in his palms. He could barely feel any sag to them. Her breasts seemed to weigh heavily on his hands. He played with them, raising them at the same time; then one after another while enjoying the softness of her skin. He marvelled at the texture of her breasts; for they were incredibly smooth. He could not wait to bury his cock between them and cover them with his seed! He wanted to see if his cum would remain or slide off her skin.

“Sooo… Hari–sama? What do you think of these fleshy orbs? I loved your touch but will you knead them a bit?” She literally purred at the end of the sentence, leaving to his imagination all the wonderful things that he could have access if he just said ye... **No**!

He could have even better options if he followed his plan. He had planned to addict her to his cock, not the opposite! “Um... yes! They are not too bad. ‘ _Not too bad_!?’ Kushina was particularly proud of her breasts and her ass. They were one of the highlights of her perfect body! And here, this sixteen-year-old was just dismissing them as if they didn’t matter.

Deciding to push to the next level, she pushed and then ground her ass against his hips with just a towel between her heavenly ass and Hari’s teenaged cock. Through the towel, however, she could feel something bigger than normal. It was surprising, given that she expected him to have a small cock like so many boasting men before. It still seemed soft, giving more weight to his earlier words. However, she was angry for him being still soft while she had, all but humped him. It was an insult to her pride!

Kushina decided that she was going to make this young boy cum in his towel, _dattebane_! He should have been honoured for the opportunity of feeling her body, instead of denigrating it. She could count the number of men who had managed to get a feel of her body on the fingers of one hand and still, have the fingers to spare.

Hari had to restrain himself to pressing his cock between soft, fleshy cheeks in front of his hips. The whole self–mastery that he had acquired during his young life, was being extremely helpful at this moment. If he had been a lesser man, he would have given in to his impulses and lost any chance to enjoy this obscene body for the rest of his life.

Kushina was starting to get tangled into his trap so, he could begin next parts of his plan. Leaving one breast only for a few seconds, he took off his towel and then, pressed his chest against her back, pressing their wet skins together. Continuing as if nothing had happened, he put his still soft cock, which was a miracle, right on the buttocks of this woman. He then dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her breasts and starting kneading them. She did not say another word, probably because she was shocked by what she could feel, resting upon her plump ass.

Kushina felt her brain stop for a few seconds, in response, to the feeling the cock of her client resting upon on the fat cheeks of her rump. Even if it was soft, she could tell he was much longer and fatter than her husband when he was erect. Especially because she had never let any man go that far with her, other than her husband. But Hari’s confidence and arrogance when trying to seduce her, had made her grow more and more wet between her legs. The evening was already one of the most exciting nights of her life but she wanted to go further.

‘ _And it’s not like he was sticking that thing in her tight pussy_?’ She was almost moaning when he started to knead her heavy mounds, rather skilfully. Her body warmed in response to his talented fingers sinking deep into her soft flesh. She was starting to get really excited after feeling his hands on her breasts and the warm weight of his cock on her butt!

She vowed that she was going to make him cum, even if it was the last thing she would do. Leaving him to play with her breasts, she reached down and grabbed the fat cheeks of her ass; parting and closing them around the fat cock that had been resting on her arse.

She tried to console herself that Hari was just a teenager and it was not as if she had deceived her husband. After all, there was no act of penetration. Tightly clenching her buttocks, she began to move with light circular movements; his cock trapped between her luscious ass cheeks.

Hari had almost fallen off the stool in shock when Kushina had reached down and trapped his cock between her ass cheeks. He would have never thought that the redhead was going to take the lead by herself. The sensation of his cock buried in her hot rump was too much for his self–control. He felt his cock began to grow at an astonishing speed and could literally feel his egg sized balls begging to release their load between the cheeks of Kushina’s welcoming ass. His heart was thudding loudly against his chest. His civility mask started to crumble, gradually giving way to the hungry beast which wanted to fuck this teasing minx at whatever it cost him.

Kushina nearly had a heart attack on feeling the cock of her client, starting to grow to an even larger size between the cheeks of her buttocks. The cheeks of her rear globes were struggling to swallow the thick organ that had grown due to her actions. For all his bluster, it seemed that there was a grain of truth in Hari’s words. She felt his hot breath against her neck while they were pressed against each other. The redheaded kunoichi savoured her victory when she could feel through Hari’s chest, his loudly thumping heart. He had bent to her, unable to contain his cock to the heavenly sensation of her ass. But the entire thing was amazing. He was much bigger than her husband in the size department for sure.

Not too bad for a rich, somewhat spoiled noble teen.

“I’ll admit Kushina that you have the best ass that I’ve ever felt.” She was almost startled when she felt him whispering in her ear, breathing lightly and causing shivers of pleasure running down her spine. She released a breath in surprise when she felt him starting to take control. She felt her earlobe to be chewed slowly by his lips even as his hands slid down her breasts, going around and helping to spread the soap over her body. He passed under the swell of her mounds, before gently coming back to let his fingers rest on the top of her perfectly round orbs.

He continued to caress her wet skin, carefully avoiding her nipples which were as hard as pebbles. And to top it all, he started to grind his hips against her ass; joining his movements to her own in an attempt to paint her back with his cum. She could feel a sticky, hot liquid that was neither water nor the soap, run between her buttocks through his cock. Imagining her back covered with his white seed made think of a fantasy where she was painted white from head to toe. The fact that he was so bold, caused her to literally flood her stool with her cum. She felt the nerves in her pussy and her nipples becoming oversensitive because of her increased arousal.

Either way, she knew that by the end of this evening, one of them would fall to the other. She began to lose touch with reality, for she did not know which option was the most tempting. Suddenly she felt a weight on her hand. Looking at it briefly, she saw that her wedding rings were resting heavily upon her fingers. What would Minato say if he saw her in her current position? What would her son say if he saw her acting like a cheap prostitute, spreading her legs for the first man to walk by?

Correcting herself mentally, she still failed to stop anything. Her excitement and pride would not let her escape. Rising abruptly and cutting short Hari’s skilful touch, she pretended to get away from him; leaving them standing two yards apart before turning quickly to look at him. Her buttocks and breasts bounced enticingly, carried away by her quick movements, even after she had finished moving. Glancing at Hari, she saw that her actions seemed to have surprised him.

Her eyes looked down at his crotch and she could not stop a gasp that escaped her mouth when she saw just what was between his legs. At twelve inches long and almost as thick as her wrist; covered with throbbing veins and vessels, Hari’s cock was one of the most beautiful that she had ever seen in her life. She could see it pulse angrily and the thick precum that flowed profusely from the mushroom–shaped head. The entire thing seemed to red, nearly purple with anger as she had prevented him from cumming. His scrotum contained balls the size of hen’s egg. All of it, was completely hairless.

Kushina for the first time in her life, found herself speechless while looking at Hari’s cock, which till this moment she believed, had existed only in naughty magazines or Jiraiya’s smut stories. She fully concentrated her vision on the incredible cock. She had masturbated for hours thinking about how such a cock would feel, once she would get it to stretch her pussy. Now, her fantasy stood before her. Having such a tool at his young age, promised a wonderful future for the woman he would marry.

“Do you like the view, Kushina? Are you imagining my big cock destroy your tight pussy?” He asked her, with a smirk but inside, he was raging a bit.

‘ _I swear, by the end of this evening, this cock will have reshaped your pussy to perfectly match for the following times that I fuck you_.’ Hari thought savagely. His cock was suffering in agony due to being cut off in mid–action. He would not really be gentle with her when the time came for him to shove his huge cock inside her juicy pussy. And he was even more irritated, for the soap suds were hiding the most important parts of the redheaded tease in front of him. He felt a surge of pride all the same, for Kushina’s mouth was completely open and her eyes did not leave his cock for a single second.

He had raised the question of the pleasure his cock would have given her if it entered her pussy, to prevent her from fleeing in shame. It was a desperate move on his part. He now knew, that he did not have to worry about the end of the evening, for he would have the answer to this question by how Kushina was acting at the moment. Taking a bucket of water, he swung it at her and drenched her completely, making the soap suds wash off and finally, revealing her naked body to his gaze, in all its glory for the first time.

His eyes drank every detail of her body. Her gigantic breasts swayed in mid–air, adorned with two large areolas and hardened nipples. Wide hips supported her huge ass along with thick, toned thighs that tapered into long legs that seemed to go on for miles. And finally, was the main attraction of the evening, in the form of her wet pussy, surrounded by two big juicy lips which were slightly separated to reveal the pink interior. It was all but begging to welcome his cock inside it. This view was so sexy that Hari had to make a conscious effort to not to send his cum flying in her direction and paint her with his seed & marking her as his. He had almost reached his goal and only a few steps were needed so that he could push his cock in her swollen pussy petals and finally, get to fuck her.

When Hari had thrown the water at her, it had allowed Kushina to get out of her trance. She had almost burst out laughing when she heard Hari taunt her to imagining his cock in her pussy, though it was very tempting for her; given its size and the fact that Minato did not approach even half of it at his most excited.

Deciding to play the game, she replied. “Hmm, yes... it’s the biggest cock I have ever seen and it looks positively delicious, Hari–sama. I’d love to have a bite. Unfortunately, I am a married woman and out of reach for young boys.” She licked her lips and faked a frustrated groan, half–closing her eyes in excitement at the sight of his beautiful throbbing cock. She gently ran her little pink tongue over her upper lip, moistening while continuing to fix his cock, which was pointing skywards, with a sultry look. The fact that he was so bold with her caused her to push him ever further. She was in control of the situation, she could stop all this when she wanted, with no regrets.

Hari smiled condescendingly to his future conquest who was to be almost ready for picking. “Oh? Why should I honour you my cock when hundreds of women, who are younger and have sexier legs, would spread themselves for me a single word from me?”

“Ah ah ah... Hari–sama! You can collect all the sluts and whores as you want. You can bring exotic women from the far countries and could even offer Tsunade of Sannin to serve you as a prostitute by paying her personal debts. But no one will ever compare to this body. I have the best curves in the entire elementary nations. I have the complete equipment of being the perfect slut. My lips and mouth are capable of wrapping around the biggest cocks, along with a throat that can swallow anything...” Hari looked at her changed attitude with some shock; it was a far cry from the teasing woman he had been seeing for the whole day.

Kushina took hold of a wooden brush, used for washing one’s back from beside her. She opened her mouth as wide as possible, raising her head to the air and brought her left hand, holding the brush by the handle, right up to her mouth. She gave Hari a sultry glance, before swallowing the handle. The raven-haired teenaged noble watched with shock as he saw the wooden handle slowly disappear inside her mouth.

Hari could not help but imagine his cock, replacing the wooden substitute for a cock. He watched with a kind of morbid fascination her throat began to bulge visibly on swallowing the handle down her passage. He could hear the silent ‘ _gasps_ ’ of air that she was trying to take while deepthroating that wooden handle down her throat. He could see the outline of the handle appear on her throat. Plenty of saliva ran down her chin, to her heaving breasts as the redheaded woman went on to demonstrate her oral prowess to him.

She stared at his cock with a horny and sultry look that looked like it was made for her face. Hari could barely control the agony emanating from his cock, for his balls throbbed with the need to expel their load out after seeing the older woman’s oral abilities. After several long seconds of this visual torture, Kushina withdrew the handle from her mouth, coughing slightly from her efforts. Her hand was wet from her spit, linking several of her fingers together with the slimy strands.

“... Breasts so smooth and silky that no one can even compare with them; large buttocks which are able to absorb each hard stroke that one would give if you fucked me in doggy style...” Throughout her speech, she had laid her hands on the top of her heaving tits, rubbing saliva on it to give them a shiny lustre.

With her hand covered with saliva, she went to catch her right nipple and began to slowly twist it up and down, before making a slow circular motion and leaving her saliva clinging on to her nipple’s tip. Hari’s eyes did not leave the scene, burning every detail in his mind. His cock was throbbing and twitching madly, begging for a release but he held it in by the sheer force of his will.

Releasing her nipple, Kushina saw a thin trickle of saliva hanging at the end, swaying to her body’s movements. She continued stroking down to her toned stomach and below, until her hands arrived at her hips.

Turning around, she presented her ass to the lust darkened eyes of the young teenager while her hands moved over to each of her buttocks, before she shook them from left to right and then, from top to bottom. She pushed her hands into her behind, proving to the young man what she said about her cushy ass was true.

Hari didn’t doubt that even if he gave the most brutal pounding possible from his toned hips; her firm and tender flesh of her buttocks would easily take it without the any noticeable pain or suffering.

“... And finally, a pussy and an asshole which are the tightest in the entirety of the elementary nations; capable of swallowing all possible manner of cocks. They are unimaginably tight and can easily milk the cum contained in your balls. You see now, Hari-sama, I surpass the biggest and best women of this world very easily.” To end the entire thing, she arched her back even more and spread the cheeks of her ass apart, revealing to him the star of her arsehole, in which men all over the world could only dream of pushing their cocks in. He even saw the subtle outline of her pussy from his position and Hari was on the verge of losing control.

For Kushina was not even subtly dancing in an attempt to seduce him; she had just lit up with a sexual frenzy, altogether.

The redheaded kunoichi’s behaviour was all but shouting to him, ‘ _Fuck me, Hari–sama_!’ However, the sudden change in her approach, had left him disoriented.

Kushina was surprised, for even with Minato, she had never acted like a slut hungry for sex. Her pussy was literally flooding from her juices and she was sure it would have been obvious to the young man in front of her, if her body had not been wet from the bath. Heat was burning in her loins, pushing him further and the mask of civility had fallen between them; with her showing him the depths of the depravity to a teenager nearly twenty years younger than her.

Kushina could see that his green eyes had darkened with lust. Her body was burning, through the sheer weight of his gaze on her. She could see the deep desire inside young Hari, to throb his cock into her tender pussy, paint her womb white with his cum and then, to take her back to his rooms for hours of sweaty sex for the rest of the night.

The redheaded mature beauty tried to calm herself, thinking that she was still in control of the situation. She reminded herself that she was married to a wonderful husband and had a handsome young child. She was not going to spoil it all by giving herself to her impulses and lowering herself to fuck that _big and wonderful cock_ that would fit perfectly in her aching pussy.

She wanted to flee; to stop herself before she made a mistake...

But then, she wondered that _it was just a game_ , **was it not**?

**So, what was the harm in going a little further?**

Kushina promised herself that she would not pass the stage of penetration. She would give just this poor, lonely boy some more masturbation material for the rest of his life. It would mark her victory over him and she could end the things there itself.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hari looked into the face of Kushina as she went through various emotions. But it was her eyes which had become almost black, because of the lust coursing through her attractive body that told him that he had almost won the entire gamble. Kushina was torn between her desire and logic. Her face seemed to hang on a particular pout, but her eyes seemed almost ready. Still a little help from him in the right direction and her body & mind would fall to him.

Watching her closely, he saw the corner of her mouth stretching into a smile that showed off her white teeth. He did not know if she was aware but Hari was certain that this redheaded MILF, had passed the point of no return.

Her eyes spoke to her – she had the eyes of a woman consumed by the purest form of lust, ready to do anything to satisfy her sexual appetites. He knew such women, having met a few in his time – they were willing to go to any lengths – even if meant fucking a dog; if it would bring them completion.

He felt his face form a smile in response to her sexy one. He allowed that expression because he was happy to see his plan finally coming to a completion – even if there had been several bumps along the way.

In not even an hour, he would make sure that this teasing minx would beg, groan, pray, yell or scream... so that he would stick his cock in her hungry pussy.

Kushina decided to go for the last show of her rather eventful evening, for this young, virgin and noble teenager; by showing him what it cost to those who thought they could tame her – _The Red Death_. She had to admit that the excitement she was feeling currently, was burning her body in a way that no other man – had ever – made her feel but that’s where it all stopped.

Her heart belonged to Minato, and even if her pussy was begging for the delicious cock in front of her, she refused to betray her husband and her child. She looked around and found a rock big enough to serve as a chair for her final act. She walked towards it, making sure to roll her hips and shake her large arse, more than that was necessary.

Now, she did not care to about the arrogance of this noble kid about not knowing how the world worked. All that interested her, was to have a final orgasm and give him a view that will ensure that he would never fuck a woman in his life without comparing her with herself. She wanted him to become unable to bend, without thinking of her and finding any other women, bland. That’s what she wanted of him – for casting doubts over the beauty of her body and sheer sexiness of it. 

Sitting on the rock, she spread her legs apart while leaning back to highlight her vulva. She put her right hand on her heaving breasts while using her left one to hold her in the position until she was comfortable. She then reached down to her pussy with her left hand, using her fingers to pushed each of her nether lips to the side, to reveal a little her inner canal to the hungry gaze of Hari.

Once she had done that, she started to slowly run her fingers up and down the crack of her soaked pussy while moans of pleasure escaped her throat, without any simulation being needed. She was so excited at the moment, that even a feather brushing against her pussy would have her cumming in a few tries.

Pausing slightly, she took her clitoris between her thumb and forefinger and rolled it between her fingers and pulling little cries of pleasure because of how sensitive it was. She wanted the young teenager in front of her, to never forget that moment; so, she pushed all the possible buttons to raise her body to the maximum level of excitement.

“Oooohhhh! Oh yesss! It’s so good, Hari–sama!” Hari’s eyes had grown wider as the older woman masturbated in front of him. When her words reached his ears, he was harder than he had ever been in his entire life.

His eyes were locked on to her spread pussy which was offering a better view of her inner canal. This teasing minx of a woman had made him more excited than he could ever remember. Even the most beautiful woman that he had bedded before, had not managed to get him this hard. And when he heard moaning his name, his heart had erupted almost out of his chest, it was thudding so hard.

Unfortunately, Kushina had not calculated that her body was in a worse state of excitement than she had expected. The irony, in the end, was the fact that it was an experienced woman, twenty years older than the teenager in front of her, was going to lose a kid whom she had described to herself as an inexperienced virgin; all because of her own inexperience.

Her fingers rubbed her pussy faster and faster as she could feel her pussy literally flowing like a tap; with her juices dripping off her fingers. Bending her index and middle fingers, she sank them into her vagina and making her let out a loud moan. Raising her head and closing her eyes, she moaned heavily the name of the young male present.

Right now, have this cock in her pussy, seemed like a wonderful alternative to her fingers.

“Hariiii–samaaaaa! Ohhhh… keep it up!”

Catching her breath, Kushina felt the edge of an incredible orgasm rising inside her, sweeping all the other pleasures aside.

Was just the idea of a young man, watching her as she fingered herself, was exciting her that much?

Maybe it the fact that she was, for the first time, seeing a real cock that looked to have come straight out of her pre–adolescent fantasies. Preparing for the grand finale, she brought her hand to her face, leaving an almost visible trace along her skin.

Once in front of her face, she put her hand next to her mouth. Without opening her eyes while she took care to burn in her memory the image of his larger than average cock, she trembled with excitement as she gently brought her index and middle fingers to her luscious lips.

She opened her lips slightly and slid the two fingers, soaked in her womanly juices and closed them, trapping them inside her oral cavity. She tasted her juices on her tongue and they were delicious as ever – sweet and fruity, with a hint of tang to them.

Wrapping her tongue around her fingers, she stroked them to clean her digits of her cum. Withdrawing them peacefully from her mouth, she let out her tongue hang slightly out of her mouth, showing a thick thread of saliva between her fingers to the end of her dextrous organ.

What followed next was too sudden for her to defend herself and in her excited state, she would certainly not have resisted it.

Hari was no longer where he had been standing earlier. This horny kunoichi had slowly tortured him with her sex appeal. With how she was fingering herself and fixing the most lustful glances towards him, would have made even a saint sell his soul to the devil without a moment’s thought.

Even in the darkness that had fallen on the onsen, her amethyst eyes seemed to shine through, piercing the darkness. They were shining with lust and Hari knew that he had won. For at this time, the woman in front of him was nothing more than a person in heat. When he saw her suck her own juices off her fingers perfectly clean, having exchanged her pussy juice with her saliva, he decided to make his move as well.

He moved towards in her direction and when he reached her, leaned down in between her legs. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her spread legs, keeping them apart and lowered his head to her drooling pussy where he gave her snatch a long, languid lick.

She moaned his name in a low and sultry voice, groaning and breathlessly urging him onward. She gasped and bucked her hips, and he lowered his head and pressed his lips to her entrance, kissing her pussy and lightly slipping his tongue across it, licking across her nether lips and coyly probing her sex, causing her to cry aloud in an orgasmic tone.

The smell of her sex had already filled his nostrils and she smelled divine. He shivered and pressed his lips to her labia. His tongue slipped out to tease its way through her soft, silky folds. He lapped and licked and slurped and sipped, softly but thirstily tasting Kushina's drooling cunt. She moaned loudly as he ate her out, while thrusting his tongue skilfully into her pussy.

He paused for a moment, getting a breathless whine from the redheaded kunoichi. He grinned to himself and then, used his fingers to spread her nether lips apart before he dove in once again.

Kushina gave another loud moan, as Hari plunged two fingers in her cunt while his thumb massaged her erect clit. Her pelvis bucked madly as she came again while a concentrated bolt of pleasure shocked her quaking body, filling her with stress relieving bliss. Her moans and whimpers filled the dark onsen. Hari pressed his face forward against her twat, his tongue leading the charge as his mouth engulfed her twitching cunt, while eagerly licking and swallowing as much of her pleasure juices as possible.

“AAHHNN!”

The addition of an unexpected tongue to her pussy was a shocking reminder to Kushina that she was not alone, but in her inebriated, pleasure-flooded mind, little thought was spent explaining the presence of an eager tongue upon her weeping twat. She just saw a starry sky above her and felt large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body. Pondering the new presence simply didn’t matter to Kushina as the digging, muscular organ lapped up her expelling essence, sometimes flicking her clit in the most delicious way.

At the moment, her only thoughts were on how much she had missed this feeling of pleasure.

Hari was eating her out for every ounce of nectar, like a man whose thirst was days old from an inordinately long drought. She made to grab his black silky hair and press him further into her drenched crotch but missed. She whined he stopped eating her for a moment, before he spread her pussy apart and she felt his fingers begin to probe her throbbing, pink pleasure hole while a moist hot mouth latched onto her throbbing clit; sucking and prodding it with gleeful abandon.

Hari couldn’t believe how hot Kushina’s wet pussy felt, how hard she clenched or how much she spasmed. Her cunt was like the best glove ever and he wanted to put more and more of his tongue inside of her. And he did exactly that.

Though he was incredibly excited on managing to get his hands on the redheaded beauty’s flesh; he listened to her moans and mewling, felt her every twitch and grip and did his best to see which spots inside of her, made her moan the loudest.

As Kushina felt the build of another intense orgasm approach her over her already high edge, her hands reached out and managed to grip his hair as she used his face to roll her throbbing labia for more surface contact. The heat of Hari’s face only complimented the way, his tongue played with her ultra-sensitive nub even as his warm fingers thrusted and curled in and out of her sopping, wet twat.

She had lost all track of time, location, even her identity as the pleasure pit of her stomach continued to wind with his every attack of affection. All were welcome to feast upon her.

Be it his tongue, his nimble fingers, his frantic yet deep sucking; the heat of it all was making her excited and lightheaded. Hari, on the other hand, found her womanly body amazing, now that he had a taste of her and it wasn’t enough for him. She was tight, warm, wet, and her ever-growing gasps and moans were the best sounds he’d ever heard in his life.

“I’m… I’mmm, your tongue, yes… ahn, ahn, yesss!” Her throaty voice tickled his ears as the redheaded kunoichi tried to speak up. “I’m almost… suck me off - MMn, yes! Suck me! YES!!!!”

Moments after realizing just how close to oblivion she was, the grand coil of amassing pleasure inside of her snapped with the power of a lightning strike, rolling waves upon waves of shocking pleasure throughout her sinful, mature body. Her arching back snapped up and down as wet, red locks spread around her like a halo due to the movements of her moaning head. Her toes curled up and every muscle in her body twitched repeatedly in a delicious frenzy; even her eyelids prickled with minute pops of pleasure. She held the eager teen against her crotch even as he continued to lick and suck every possible drop of fluid, jetting out of her twat while gripping her gyrating hips to keep her as steady as possible on the rock, without either of them falling down.

After nearly two long minutes of uninterrupted pleasure, Kushina’s legs abruptly fell limp over the edge of the rock she was lying upon. Her body was feeling boneless as she was singularly aware of the constant, rolling wave of pleasure from her long orgasm. In her elated euphoria, her eyes were closed so as to enjoy the happy buzz travelling up and down her taut body.

Judging by the pulling of the joints at her hips, Kushina couldn't understand how come her legs had spread that wide, nor could she see what an inviting sight her entire body was – with a dripping, pleasure hole on display and open legs; for a desire-heightened teenager with a thick, throbbing dick just aching for a release.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

She certainly found it when Hari reached out and grabbed her hair with his right hand, to drag her face down to his own, before slamming their lips together in a desperate need to satisfy his own aroused body. His left hand hurriedly guided his twitching shaft towards her wet petals, to fill her up.

He pushed his hips forward and Kushina squealed in delight as his bulbous cockhead pushed past her wet and warm cunt lips, moving deeper into the warm, fleshy and thoroughly saturated walls of her needy redheaded kunoichi pussy.

“Uhhh, Fuck yeah!” Hari moaned in approval as he broke the sloppy kiss, his body brimming with pleasure as he continued to go balls deep in Kushina's cunt, the older woman biting her lips as pleasure coursed through her body as Hari drilled his hunk of cockmeat into her, her silky and wet vaginal walls yielding to her younger client’s cock in instinctive acceptance until Hari was balls deep in the gorgeous, mewling woman.

He did not give her time to get used to his size. He began pummelling his thick cock in and out of her. His thick and eager cock drilled in and out of her in quick and deep thrusts until all that could be heard in the open onsens was the sound of flesh smacking on flesh and the cries of pleasure the kunoichi was letting out. His thick cock pummelled her wanton cunt while giving her the pleasure she craved as they fucked. Her slick pussy flesh was tightly holding and squeezing on his shaft, eager for his load.

Hari stopped suddenly, pulling out of her eager and wet cunt of Kushina, getting a petulant whine of protest from her. He made himself comfortable on top of her while she lay on the large rock on her back, legs spread and her body all but inviting him to fuck her hard. Grabbing his throbbing cock, he pushed back inside of her, enjoying the eager and happy moan from her as his length filled her again. He began his assault once more, pounding her cunt for all it was worth while bringing her full lips to his again as he made out deeply with her while fucking her with every ounce of his teenage strength – knowing the kunoichi could easily take it. Kushina loudly moaned into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, not letting go as his cock began to push upon her cervix, demanding entry to her womb.

Hari broke the kiss again and Kushina's moans became loud screams and cries of pleasure as he continued to fuck his large, thick cock deep into her depths. Her massive ass cheeks jiggled even as his large, seed filled balls smacked loudly against her flesh and his cock battered the entrance to her womb. Her violet eyes were filled with lust, adoration and love as Hari continued to fuck her, her nether lips spread around his girth. She reached ahead and grabbed his head, locking her full lips to his as his cock became a blur, pounding into her as his balls began to ache for release.

Since, Hari had had a long day – filled with the vast amounts of teasing from Kushina’s side, he knew that he wasn’t going to last for long as he had started fucking the redheaded MILF of a woman. So, he decided to go ahead and pound into her with all his strength, trying to make the most of his opportunity.

The first shot arrived just as Kushina screamed in pleasure into their kiss before she started to meet his kiss with a hunger, he did not know, she possessed. His cock recoiled before it started spewing his seed into her clutching depths.

Kushina's body was boiling – the feeling of being dominated by the young man fucking her horny pussy was beautiful. She felt his huge cock thrusting into her opening even as the moment made her hypersensitive clit thrum as she orgasmed as hard as possible. Such was the force of her orgasm that her eyes saw stars. Her pussy was trying its best to milk that girthy shaft that was trying to make its way into her womb. She felt the large amounts of his hot, thick cum flood her depths, filling her to brim. Her body had stiffened from the pleasure and she could only moan and scream into the hungry kiss that she’d initiated earlier with Hari.

Hari felt himself being pressed into Kushina’s body as he came from the overwhelming pleasure. At the moment, he was content to fill Kushina’s pussy with his seed but it was not enough for him. With a great effort, he pulled himself out the kiss and away from her sinful body as he felt his cock starting to soften a bit and his balls nearly empty of their load. For the last few shots, he made sure that the cum was covering her vulva, her swollen clit and the lower parts of her belly.

Hari was exhausted as he got off the older woman’s body and the rock – the seed in his balls was all but spent on this sexy kunoichi in lying in front of him. It was as if his whole body had poured through when his balls had released his cum. His urethra was still twitching violently, trying to pump the non-existent cum into the wet pussy of the redheaded woman.

Kushina felt as if she had been filled to the brim. As she came from her high, she could feel the last streaks of cum paint all over the entrance of her pussy and lower stomach. She felt the sticky, hot liquid in her tight canal, up to her cervix – just waiting to claim her fertile eggs and impregnate her. The sensation was too much for Kushina, who had been unbelievably horny tonight.

She was thankful that she had done an anti-pregnancy seal on herself all those years ago or she would definitely had been pregnant from the quantity of cum that had been poured into her.

Their lips had separated, leaving only a thin trickle of saliva that had broken once their mouths were far away. She had nearly cried in disappointment when she had felt the glans of Hari-sama’s sizeable cock leave the entrance of her pussy instead of remaining all the way inside while he was still cumming. Once outside, a few powerful shots had hit her pussy, especially her clitoris, with enough force to give her a small jolt of pleasure.

Hari shook his head slightly to gather his bearings – he was feeling rather tired after his much-delayed orgasm. Casting a glance at his work of art, he noticed that a thick stream of his cum was now dripping down her thighs, staining the rock where she was lying. While his cum did cover her pussy, he could also see that her nether lips were expelling the cum that had been pumped into her twat.

Looking at her face, he saw that it was twisted with pleasure. Her red, kissable lips were swollen with drool on her chin and her violet eyes looked somewhat dazed, looking as if her mind had been blown by this small amount of sex.

Kushina felt as if her whole body had been plunged back into the warm waters of the onsen. Her breasts blocked the view of what she knew was her lower parts covered with a young man’s seed. She could feel the smooth, hot cream flowing out of her vagina and down her thighs, covering her skin like a marking. Hari had spilled a large quantity of seed into her depths and it was far more than anything that had been produced by her husband, throughout their marriage.

‘ _He must have had a sensational orgasm too_.’ She thought to herself.

 _She was happy but why did she feel disappointed as well_?

Kushina wanted to deny the fact that she had an irresistible urge to stick this young man’s cock back inside her and ride him until she could not walk and had filled her womb till it was packed to the brim with this hot seed. Well, it was not as if she would get pregnant... Raising her head, Kushina looked down her body and she saw that he was still hard, with few drops of cum coming out of his urethra and running down his rod as he stood next to her.

‘ _He was still hard after orgasm like that_?’ She wondered. He was much better than her husband.

‘ _Maybe, maybe she could give him one last treat_. _It's not like she was doing something wrong, was it_?’

As long as Hari-sama did not fully sheath this wonderful cock in her pussy completely, she was not going to be satisfied from her lust. Having made up her mind, she stood up while still trembling from her orgasm.

She moved off the rock and approached the young noble where she knelt, her hands on her knees in a gesture of submission in front of him, with his wonderful cock bobbing in mid-air, less than several inches from her face. The smell of the musk wafting off his shaft, went into her nostrils & promised her the most depraved, the most wanton and the best, possible sex that she might ever have. Smiling sultrily, she looked at his face with her lust filled eyes and spoke, “Does this humble kunoichi deserves to clean your magnificent cock using her tongue, Hari-sama?” 

Hari looked on as the teasing mix took on a humbler posture while speaking to him. She was kneeling at his feet while asking for permission to satisfy him like he was her superior. The sight of her face looking at him with a lustful gaze, was intensely erotic.

“Are you sure of what you want to, Kushina-san? You want to suck my seed directly from the source? You will become addicted, you know? You'll always ask for more, ready to suck me in public to have your fill. And here I thought, you'd never cheat on your husband…” He trailed off.

“But Hari-sama your seed is so delicious...” Hari saw as the redheaded kunoichi allowed her pink tongue to dart out of her mouth to lick her kissable and swollen lips.

“You see… I cannot live without tasting and sampling it myself.”

For good measure to sell her act, Kushina reached down between her legs and allowed a good-sized amount of his cum, which was dripping out of her fucked pussy, to collect on her hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked up the entire thing with exaggerated relish as he watched on the entire thing. His seed was somewhat delicious – he tasted much better than her husband and wasn’t too salty – the entire thing seemed like a miniature feast on her taste buds. She gave a moan of delight and said, “Hmm… very tasty but it is mixed with my juices as well. That is why I need to check it from the very source itself.”

The way, Hari had spoken somewhat arrogantly to her and how he insulted her earlier that she had particularly liked. It was rare for her to be talked to like that and Hari-sama had done that without fear – daimyo’s grandson or not. This entire evening, was much more exciting than she could have ever imagined.

‘ _Deceiving her husband_? _He had to be wrong, for it was not infidelity but just a woman worried for a young boy and helping him to clean up, was completely normal_.’ But she decided to play the game, if that was what he wanted. And she knew that it was not healthy for a young man of Hari-sama’s age, to walk around with a beautiful, hard cock while it was still covered in cum. She could not help but lick lips in anticipation for the lust was beginning to fog and cloud her judgment, resulting in a spiral of sexual decadence.

“Now, be a good boy and let your faithful bodyguard to look after you.” Her voice was literally dripping with desire and arousal.

Hari smiled at her words.

‘ _Oh, she would be faithful to him alone!_ ’ – he would make sure about it, by any means possible.

Kushina opened her mouth and leaned her head forward, before engulfing the fat, purple head of his cock engorged with blood. Once the cock was in her mouth, she closed her lips around it and began to lick with her tongue, the seed that covered its surface.

She groaned heavily at taste which invaded her mouth – there was a foretaste of her juices and his, but after a few moments of vigorous sucking, she was able savour the pure, rich taste of a young teen’s cum, which practically exploded on her taste buds. And to add to that, she was hoping that blowjob would make Hari-sama more eager for future penetration.

‘ _Penetration_? _Penetration of what_? _Her pussy_?’

That idea made her literally soak her thighs and legs with her juices. Slowly, Kushina kissed the side of his cock and dragged his lips up and down its length. When she got to the glans, she suddenly engulfed it with her mouth. She moved forward, opening her mouth as her tongue glided underneath the cock, slipping further down as her mouth opened as wide as it could. As if a switch had been turned on, she started to suck and slurp on it as if her life depended on it. There was no question of cleaning the cock now, she wanted to provide the greatest possible pleasure as humanly possible, to this young man and make him see her worth.

When Kushina reached the base, she started to use her tongue to begin teasing him where his balls met his shaft. Hari felt the older woman’s mouth seal over his cock, her lips touching the base of his cock and her tongue sticking out and licking his throbbing balls. The entire cock was down her throat, his girth almost cutting off her airway and making her struggle slightly to breathe through her nose. However, she kept licking and sucking more and more, pushing harder as if she wanted his cock to reach all the way down to her stomach. Her eyes were almost rolling back in her head as she choked herself on his cock. 

Based groans with which she was rewarded with, Kushina was certain she was doing a _rather_ good job. Continuing like this, she made sure to leave many marks of her lipstick as brands on the surface of that huge cock.

“Enough Kushina… it's late and we have to travel tomorrow for our journey. I do not have time to waste, I must rest!” Hari said as he stepped back, putting his cock out of reach of the woman kneeling at his feet. His cock was clean of his seed – though it was now coated with her salvia. And if his guess was correct, Kushina was now too excited to resist her own lust – she would have to make a move now and it would be the end of their game.

Kushina looked appalled by the fact that Hari-sama took away her treat. She had to find a way – do anything to lengthen the time she could have with the owner of this marvellous cock.

Suddenly, she remembered her mission. Also, it wouldn’t be a long stretch if they rested a bit more at this place.

“Hari-sama, you must allow your bodyguard accompany you at all times. Since, I'm paid to protect you wherever you go, I will accompany you to your room and watch over you.” She could no longer hide the desire in her voice as she trembled in excitement.

‘ _After all, what we do in that room, it wouldn’t be a violation of my **duties**!_’

Hari pretended to think about it. He could see that she would do anything to stay his room and continue playing. “Well… What you say is true. But I have a _condition_...”

Kushina had to prevent herself from jumping for joy at his answer. “I’m at your service… as for the condition, it is as you would desire, Hari-sama!”

The raven-haired teen just smirked to himself.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hari and Kushina walking down the hall while on the way to the room booked for him. The young teenaged noble had wrapped his towel around his waist and as for Kushina… she wasn’t wearing anything but her headband as she walked next to him while holding their folded clothes in her hands. Her breasts were jiggling lewdly and her hips swayed with every silent step that she took. Between her legs, was a trail of seed dripping from her groin down her thighs which had not been cleaned. She had her head held proudly, the headband gleaming in the pale moonlight of the night.

Hari swung his hand and his palm slammed onto Kushina’s arse with a loud thwack; both of her tightly packed cheeks jiggled amazingly with the force of his slap. And with every few paces that he and his sexy bodyguard took, one could hear Hari slap his hands down on Kushina’s cushy cheeks and she kept moaning sexily each time. By the time they finally reached the doors of his room, Hari had laid at least a dozen smacks on Kushina’s ass.

“Come on Kushina-san, we do not have all night!” He said as he groped her arse, making her more excited than before. Kushina was in heaven, her pussy kept growing wetter with each step that she took. The idea that someone like her could be in a position of _such_ _weakness_ , made her horny. She was ready to fuck at this instant. Her lewd thoughts surprised even herself. Walking around naked, with Hari-sama's seed flowing down her legs, while he just owned her arse right as she walked beside him, was making her burn with lust. She could feel the chills of excitement, constantly travelling up and down her body.

At the approached his door, she saw that there were two of Hari-sama’s samurai guards guarding them. The men stopped and gaped, speechless at what they saw. The seductive kunoichi who had teased the entire restaurant all evening, was before them – naked without a hint of shame. With each of step, her hips swayed and her breasts swung around enough, to appear on the sides of her body.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Your evening was good?” Hari asked, seeing the samurai guarding to his door, was not at all surprising for him. It was a big hotel and if someone wanted to, it was an ideal place for an assassination attempt or an unwanted meeting. He had dealt with many of these before and they were mostly a waste of time for him. Thus, he had taken to asking for samurai to guard his doors.

“Yes, Hari-sama.” One of them said. Nodding towards the naked kunoichi, he was about to speak, when Hari spoke up. Given where they both were looking, Hari had no doubt about what he was going to speak of.

“I am tired and wished to retire for the night. Kushina-san has graciously agreed to share my room for the night, so you can rest in your rooms without any worry. Also, depending upon how _I sleep_ , I think we might have to extend our stay here… for a day or two.” He said, calmly while the redheaded woman next to him, just smiled deviously to herself.

‘ _Oh, we would **definitely** extend our stay, Hari-sama. I’ll make sure of it._’ She thought to herself.

“But… that might make us late for the next meeting with the nobles of Hot Water country, Hari-sama.”

“I understand and I will apologize for the delay, if we’re that much late.” He said, dismissing their protests.

“All the same, my lord. Would it be possible…”

“We will see. Get going gentlemen, I wish to relax. I’ll see you in the morning.” And with those words, Hari walked inside his room with Kushina next to him.

Once in the privacy of his room where the Uzumaki kunoichi enacted several privacy and security seals so that they wouldn’t be disturbed, he ordered her to go and wash off his seed before getting ready for the night. Which the older MILF did, with a sultry smile on her face as she left their clothes on a table and moved towards the bathroom.

Hari looked the room offered by the hotel – it was the royal suite, perfect for a noble of his status. There was a king-sized huge bed, of which he would make proper use of throughout the night. He moved over to where his private luggage was there and rooting through it, he gathered a few things for the upcoming fun.

Turning around, he saw that Kushina was back, having washed off his seed from her body and was looking at him hungrily.

“What are we going **_to do_** now, Hari-sama?” She seemed to literally burning with lust, looking forward to what that they both knew was going to happen.

‘ _After all, what do a naked man and a naked woman do in an empty room_?’

“First, we no longer need that coming between our relaxation…” He said, pointing to her ring – a symbol of her marriage and her love for her husband. She glanced at her hand with a look of surprise as if not realizing that all the antics she had done this evening were as a married woman.

With only slight trace of hesitation, she took it off her finger and placed it on the table, next to her clothes. Hari’s smile nearly threatened to divide his face in half at her actions – the slight hesitation on her part would disappear when he was done with her.

“Then, we need this...” Pulling out several ropes out of his bags, he showed it to her. Kushina's eyes widened when she saw the nature of those ropes – they were created for a _very_ specific task.

She licked her lips in activation.

Minato had never done this with her and yet, she had always desired something like this.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Twenty minutes later, Hari looked down at his work – Kushina had her legs folded against the side of massive her chest and spread apart while her hands were tied above her head as she laid on the king-sized bed. Her eyes were burning like fire, filled with a longing for his cock while her red hair formed a halo around her face that displayed the characteristics of a woman in heat.

With the silken rope between her breasts, the two fleshy mountains protruded out of her chest like twin suns. The rope also went around her sides in a series of knots that pulsed deliciously against her skin and framed the sides of her pussy which was wetter than ever, prepared it for its imminent penetration.

Kneeling between her legs, he took his cock in hand and guided to her nether lips. To Kushina’s frustration, he didn’t push inside her but began teasing her pussy by prodding it at her entrance. A few moments later, her pussy was all but begging for his cock as it gushed out its juices freely which started to flow down her thighs and onto the bed’s springy mattress.

“Tell me Kushina-san… are you are ready for this? Once I enter you, you would be cheating on your husband. You’d become my personal toy until I get bored with you? I’ll replace the cock of your husband with mine. You’ll be fucked by a man younger than you, for the rest of your days?” This was the point of no return – Kushina realized at his words.

But she also knew she had already made her choice back in the onsen when he’d entered her for the first time. This kid... _no, not a kid but a man_ – was more important to her than her husband, right now. Young Hari-sama was strong. He had revealed her the truth – she was a woman of lust and desire.

She’d always worn the pants in her relationship with Minato. She always had to take control and make the decisions in her married life. However, she was tired of the burden of being the dominant and wanted a man to take care of her for once. She wanted to be pleasured and she also knew that Minato was not fully capable of providing that to her. It was really killing her: she was waiting for a strong man who would spread her legs apart and assert his dominance over her.

And this wonderful man, right now, was none other than this young noble in front of her.

She had found a man to be her master and he had all but claimed her as his own. Her pussy, her ass, her breasts… she knew deep in her mind, they all belonged to him... her whole body was his property to do as he pleased.

So, when he asked her the question, she didn’t hesitate in speaking up her deepest, darkest desires out loud.

“Yeeesss! Hari-sama, I swear I'll serve you with everything till you let me go! I'll lick the cum off your feet if you ask me to! My womb will serve as your cumdump! I would be your slut to do as you please! I’ll do everything to serve your cock!” To prove her words, she tried to move forward, only to be prevented by the rope binding her.

“So, get ready Kushina-san! I'm going to fuck this pussy until your hips are broken and your cunt has been moulded to the form of my cock!” Hari inwardly laughed with satisfaction – finally, this sexy goddess, this teasing minx and sinful creature of lust, was going to be his.

Digging his hands into each of her creamy hips, he enjoyed the feel of her silky, smooth skin under his hand as he lifted her back slightly off the bed and in one smooth motion, he sheathed his throbbing cock inside her twat even as a large amount of her juices sprayed out and over his front at the penetration. Kushina gave a loud moan of delight as Hari filled half of her cunt with a single thrust.

He wasn’t surprised to find that Kushina’s pussy was even tighter as he’d imagined. Earlier in the onsen, he had been in the heat of the moment and hadn’t properly noticed that the older woman’s drooling twat was this much tight. His own pre-cum and her excess juices may also have helped back then. But right now, with half of his cock buried inside her and savouring the feeling of her silken inner muscles massaging his shaft, he was truly beginning to appreciate what a gem he’d found by sheer happenstance. It was like being caught in a vice too tight for his girth – only the excess lubrication from her juices allowed him to sheathe more than half of his cock inside her churning pussy. His thick cock had been stopped by the sheer amount of pressure being exerted on it.

All of a sudden, this woman had become even tighter than the few virgins he’d deflowered some time ago.

Hari smirked to himself as he pulled himself back a bit and then, thrust forward again, getting even a louder moan of pleasure from Kushina. He was going to go all the way to the hilt inside of this tight pussy or break it in the process. His continued momentum pushed him almost inside the entrance of her cervix, leaving his head of his cock lodged at the entrance of her womb. He groaned in pleasure as he felt his shaft being squeezed even tighter, almost to the point of being choked from the pressure being exerted from the older woman’s inner muscles. The semen that he had sprayed in her womb earlier in the onsen, began to flow out of her, facilitating his cock’s passage between her inner folds.

He was going to pour more of his seed into her again – after all, he had promised to make her his cum dumpster – hadn’t he.

He pulled back till he was almost out of her twat – it was a struggle for her pussy was doing its best in pulling him back inside of her warm depths and thrust back inside, his pelvis meeting hers with a loud **clap** of skin on skin.

“Yeeesss! It's so good, Hari-samaaaaa! You’re sooo bigggggggggg!”

Hari felt like heaven's keeper as he watched his shaft sink back inside this woman's pussy. No woman he's fucked in the past, even came close – she was in a league of her own. He stared down into her lust filled eyes, his emerald orbs almost slitted shut due to the fact that as her searing inner muscles were contracting so hard around his shaft that he could almost feel his blood rushing from all over his body and filling his already engorged shaft. He watched with fascination on as her head started rolling from side to side, her tied arms trying flail around while her whole body started to spasm as he managed to make her orgasm just by going balls-deep inside her.

Kushina was amazed she had never thought to be stretched like that. It felt wonderful – the feeling of her pussy and its canal being stretched to its limits. Any feeling of pain that could have existed because her pussy was hosting a rather sizeable cock, was washed away by the pure excitement that was transpiring in every cell of her body. His hands on her arse were fondling her cheeks while holding her in air for their fucking.

Her pussy finally had what she needed – a cock that would be able to fill her to the brim. When she felt him thrust back inside of her, she couldn’t help but moan happily even as her eyes had widened from the full size that was stretching her out. Her pussy seemed to be literally filled to the hilt and he was reaching past her cervix! She tried, in vain, to help Hari-sama by moving herself but it hardly helped for she was tied too well. At the moment, she was just a sex toy for him to use as he saw fit. She was left at the mercy of Hari-sama, to do whatever he wanted with her body.

This loss of control was all she needed and made her clench tighter against his length.

Hari slammed his cock in and out of the tight pussy of this MILF; like a battering ram trying to break down her inner walls. His balls were slapping against her arse as he attempted to shove as much of his cock inside her silken warmth. This cunt was nearly making him mad from pleasure as it was the tightest, hottest hole he had ever fucked.

With a final growl of exertion, he managed to stuff his cock fully into the unjustly tight pussy of the redheaded kunoichi, pressing against her cervix in the process. He could almost see a slight bulge from his cock, against her abdomen as he had forced his cock into the entrance of her womb. Her outer folds were adjusting around the girth of his cock, almost forming a perfect circle as she struggled to take the full width of his shaft.

Hari was impressed because not one of his previous lovers were able to take his cock inside of their bodies this quickly. This comforted the idea that the redheaded MILF was born, just to serve his cock. He was going to ensure that she would be devoted completely to him by the time this mission ended.

Kushina was feeling nothing – just enjoying the feeling of her pussy tightening on the rather thick cock that had been shoved inside her pussy. She could feel her outer lips stretching and trying to fit around his larger than girth. She could feel every single vein and vessel throbbing and pumping on the surface of the cock of her master in tune to his heartbeat.

She felt as if her new master had given her a huge honour by allowing her to service every inch of his marvellous cock. She could feel the glans of her master’s cock slamming against her cervix. She did not even know that was possible. The feeling of his fat cockhead against her cervix, stimulated the feeling of pleasure that was running through her body.

She already had an orgasm; before he even started to really fuck her. In her entire married life, her husband had never managed to give her a proper orgasm. She usually needed to finish herself off with her fingers after every time they fucked. It was a solid proof to her lust addled mind that her new master would look after her needs much better than her husband. And there was also the fact that he was only sixteen years old and was much younger than her or her husband or her son who was three years older than Hari-sama.

‘ _Who knew how much better he would be in five years_?’ She thought.

He would definitely be larger and more experienced.

The next thoughts of Kushina were wiped out from her mind as Hari started to move in and out of her twat.

“YEEESSSS!!!”

A loud scream of pleasure erupted out of her mouth, surprising Hari who nearly stumbled. He looked down and almost laughed at the sight of her open mouth as she started to cum around his shaft.

“That's right Kushina-san! Scream out your lungs with the pleasure that your husband has never given you. Let everyone outside hear as a mother becomes my whore while experiencing the best fucking of her life! I'm sure you never had an orgasm with one push of a cock!” Hari knew that no one outside would be able to hear anything. Kushina’s seals had made sure of that. He was just saying those words to increase her pleasure.

After all, sex talk – was an art of its own.

With a grunt, Hari pushed his cock deep back in Kushina, drawing a strangled cry of pleasure as her tight pussy was _again_ forced open by the passage of his shaft. It was incredible inside her for him – intensely hot and the way her velvety walls tightened around him, was indescribable.

Kushina’s moans were now guttural, erupting deeper from her throat. For her, it was like he was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out of her mouth. Her nectar was bathing every inch of her young client’s cock as she squeezed it with her powerful vaginal muscles as he kept himself buried all the way inside her. He rolled his hips as they fucked, driving her crazy as her climax went on and on, a delicious paroxysm of pleasure which was shaking her to the very core of her being.

Hari kept fucking Kushina while his hands squeezed, groped, kneaded, pulled and pushed her arse cheeks with his hands. He was already feeling ready to erupt and it had barely been an hour since they had started fucking. He used every ounce of his concentration as their pelvises met each other while his cock sawed in and out of her without him ever stopping.

He was going to milk this woman for all she was worth until she began to age or he got bored of her and only then, he would leave her. He had managed to barely hold in his lust today, with this new voluptuous redhead who had done all to rile him and the other men around her. She had resisted honourably for almost the entire evening before succumbing to his charm and now, was eagerly using her body to please him. The thought of him owning a woman like Kushina-san was arousing enough that he started to fuck her like an unleashed beast, trying to claim each and every inch of the wet pussy enveloping his cock.

Every time he tried to withdraw out; he could feel her silky folds clinging to his cock’s surface, to prevent him from leaving her hot love canal. He chuckled. The older women were decidedly the best in matters of lust and sex – for once the woman had a child, the husbands of this world usually forsook their wives for work and advancing one’s position in the society. It made the women eager for a virile and eager cock that would help them realise their desires from years of an unfulfilled marriage life. And they had experience in sex and a mature body he loved to explore with his nimble fingers.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Hari-sama you’re splitting my pussy in half!” Kushina screamed out even as she felt the big balls of her master, slam with force against her jutting buttocks. The room was echoing with a wet noise of her pussy being fucked well and good by a man. Despite the large amounts of flesh on her ass, she could feel each and every impact of the hips of her master which made slapping noises of flesh against flesh, being heard almost constantly all over the room. She felt her pussy spasm with every second, embracing this wonderful sensation of being fucked while trying her best to milk the seed from his big balls so that it would directly reach into her uterus.

“That's right, Kushina. Your pussy is still adapting to my cock’s shape and size.” Hari said with a laugh as he kept moving his hips with quite some effort and will. The redheaded kunoichi knew that he was right for she could feel her pussy literally being destroyed and remodelled for his convenience. He had taken possession of her canal so it was being reshaped for its future use. She wanted to fuck him, like this… forever.

It was the greatest pleasure she had ever received.

“I am your sex toy, Hari-sama! Your slave forever! You can parade me in naked in the village streets for everyone and anyone to see! Please just keep fucking me like this!” Kushina was, at the moment, beyond redemption. The pleasure had become too much for her mind to bear due to years of neglect and a dismissal sex life. Hari knew that her transformation was only temporary – she would be back to her usual self by the next day. Right now, it was her lust which had transformed her into a sex-hungry whore who would obey him completely, to fulfil her own desires.

Hari opened his almost closed eyes and saw the older MILF’s violet gaze looking up at him with adoration and lust. “Such a good woman you are now, Kushina.” He whispered sinking his fingers deeper into the flesh of her creamy arse and pulling them wide apart before pushing a perfectly manicured finger around her puckered backdoor, making the tied woman gasp from shock and arousal. “I hope you are ready for your new life...”

“YES!” Kushina screamed in pure pleasure as Hari stroked her sensitive arsehole. “I like being fucked hard! I love having a hard cock in my pussy! You fill me so much better!”

Hari smirked before deciding that they had enough preliminary fucking. It was time he fucked her like a man. He would pound her so hard so that she would not even remember her name by the next morning. He started to move his hips at a faster speed, literally, imitating a jackhammer and smashing her pussy that had been relaxed and stretched enough to allow the real fucking to start. This also had the impact of her huge, inflatable balloons that she called her chest to start bouncing in their tied ropes.

Kushina screamed in delight at the new speed of her lover as he continued to fuck her. It was all too much for her. Her body was burning. Another orgasm was rising quickly and would crash into her like a tsunami soon. Her pussy was now imitating a gushing river with how much of her juices were escaping down her front. Some even splattered upon Hari-sama’s toned chest as he kept fucking with her hard, powerful thrusts. After long pleasure filled five minutes of intense fucking, she finally reached the breaking point. It almost felt to her that a lock had broken down there or something as Kushina felt her climax erupt with the fury of an explosion. She could not hold the pitched squeal of pleasure that she blurted out from her mouth as she came for what felt like the hundredth time in the past one hour.

Hari could see the huge udders that she called her tits bouncing in all the directions due to the increasing rate of his fucking. He felt her pussy trembling again with new and more powerful spasms while tightening around his cock so much that was almost painful and he all but pulled out of her clenching hole. Fortunately, his body & muscles, defined by years of training and fucking, prevented this from happening. He continued to fuck her gushing pussy with even more determination while she spewed out her juices from her twat.

He had been getting a bit tired by holding her thighs and arse for an hour so, he decided that he wanted a change of venue. He allowed her to drop onto the mattress and reached out to catch her heavy mounds as they bounced all over the place. The twin suns of her chest, served as a lever to change his angle of penetration.

While they were as comfortable as her sexy arse to use, they also had the advantage of being handholds. Hari’s fingers sank deep into the fat of her breasts as he tried to grip as much of her marvellous chest as he could in his hands. His hands almost disappeared in the soft flesh of her mounds and Hari was certain, he had left bruises’ the size of both his hands on each of her larger than average breasts along with the marks from the ropes used to tie her to the bed.

Kushina gasped as Hari-sama’s rough handling of her breasts actually increased her pleasure. However, each thrust of his cock now seemed now push it further into her cunt and she felt a mixture of pleasure and pain every time, his fat head managed to hit against her cervix, wanting to enter her most sacred place. The pain, she was almost able to ignore and the feeling of pleasure that ran through her whole body was climbing higher still. This delicious mixture of pain and pleasure was more than enough to cause another orgasm while the other one had just started to taper off.

Her pussy clenched around shaft of her master as she climaxed again, not wanting to let it go out of her. In response, Hari just started to thrust like an animal – the sex was now pure rutting. Kushina started squealing again when she reached her peak and soon, began to run out of steam as her orgasms refused to end.

Hari watched with amusement as Kushina started to thrash in her binds.

“You love this, don’t you, Kushina! You love my big cock demolishing your hungry pussy!” He growled out as she came yet again and drenched his cock, her thighs and his chest with her squirting juices. He was aware of his own endurance, but fucking this woman for more than an hour, after how she had teased him over the entire day and in the evening too, he was getting close to his own eruption. He could feel the cum in his balls churning, wanting to fill the pussy and womb of this minx with his seed. He knew that when he came, it would be the best orgasm of his life. Fucking this redhead MILF, who was lying and tied like a slut in front of him, would be one of his most cherished memories of his life.

“Yessss! I like that Hari-sama! I want to feel no other cock but your huge and perfect one! I'm all yours! My pussy has been remade to accommodate your cock while my womb would be used to be welcome your cum for my eggs.”

Kushina was completely delirious – orgasm after orgasm had assaulted her body and they were now so close that she felt like she was under a constant, long orgasm instead of smaller, intense ones. Her mind was drowning in pleasure. She struggled against the bonds because her whole body seemed to be burning with lust. She had felt like a stuffed turkey that had put in an oven. Her body even with the training of a kunoichi, seemed to be of no help against the relentless assault of her master who sought to turn her into his whore.

Hari groaned as he felt himself reaching its limit. He was proud of his endurance, but he was not a machine. Approaching almost ninety minutes ever since he started fucking this tight pussy of the sexy woman, was just too much for him. So, he finally growled and slammed his cock as deep as he could, into Kushina’s twat, feeling her cervix opening and allowing his cock to go directly into her sanctuary as he released his cum.

“That’s it… take all my cum in your fucking womb!” He roared out as his hips jerked while he orgasmed finally.

Kushina shouted at the top of her lungs as her cervix opened to accommodate as much of her master’s cock as possible. She screamed in pleasure as the load after load of hot, thick cum was emptied in her most sacred place. His seed flooded the womb of the fucked stupid redhead and coated the walls of her uterus. Her belly expanded slightly as she tried to host the obscene amount of cum inside her.

”OOOOOOOHHHHHHH...!!!!”

Kushina had additional orgasms as her mind went completely dark, unable to withstand the pressure of this much pleasure. Her final scream of pleasure would have certainly alerted the entire hotel for what was going on, had they been able to hear her.

The eyes of the old married kunoichi were wide open and rolled into her skull as she came. Her tongue hung out on the right side of her mouth, saliva flying out of her mouth from her orgasmic scream. Her breasts continuously to bounce in the air as she tried to come down from her high. Her hips trembled and she tried to control the spasms of her pussy which was trying its best to milk as much of Hari-sama’s seed as it could.

Hari sighed feeling the pussy of this bitch suffer spasms while trying to milk the last of his cum.

‘ _She was still not satisfied_?’

He had the most powerful orgasm that he could remember – he had been cumming for almost a full minute in a tight, vice like pussy while pouring almost all the contents of his balls into her greedy womb. With a groan, he pulled his cock out of her slowly. The walls of her pussy were clinging to his shaft rather tightly, not wanting to remove his cock from her warm depths. With a somewhat audible ' _pop_ ', he managed to pull out of her pussy and immediately; a thick, sticky deluge of cum began to flow from her pussy like a river of white lava due to how hot and viscous it was.

Looking at his limp and soft dick, he knew that he had no chance to become hard tonight _by himself_. But he still wasn’t out of the game.

He moved over to his bags, searching for something specific. Finding a small box, he removed the lid and took two pills which he immediately swallowed with a glass of water. They were a Blood Increasing Pill (Zōketsugan) and a custom Military Ration Pill (Hyōrōgan), that could be taken safely by civilians and without any drawbacks. They didn’t give that much energy like the ninja versions but they would be enough for him to have another go at Kushina.

A few seconds later, he felt his energy returning and his cock hardening once more to its full length and girth.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Walking back to the bed, Hari moved over to the ropes that tied Kushina to the bed and released them, causing Kushina to slump down on the bed, her body shivering with the force of the after-shocks that had accompanied her amazing orgasm. She could barely make a sound – her throat was somewhat raw from all the screaming and she was literally panting while lying on the bed. Her limbs felt loose and she couldn’t seem to move.

Her quivering was cunt open wide for all to see while cum flowed out of her well fucked hole, soiling the mattress and the sheets of the bed.

Suddenly, Hari reached out and turned her around, before he slapped her ass with both his hands and lifted it into the air with a strong grip. Her torso still lay on the bed as he dragged her across the bed until she was lying lengthwise across it. He pushed and she crawled across the bed with what strength she had left. She felt Hari get on the bed behind her. He waddled on his own knees towards her.

She was now on her knees, her body slumped forward with her enormous breasts squashed on the bed’s sheets. Kushina gasped as she felt Hari got onto the bed. Looking back for a quick glimpse, she saw that his cock was swaying imperiously, just behind her arse.

Hari lifted his cock up and waddled up to Kushina until his balls slapped against her ass, now littered with their mixed cum and her juices that had sprayed all over the place. He then let go of his cock so that it lay right on top of her ass.

Hari drew back, till his balls were no longer touching Kushina’s quivering pussy and slammed straight back in again. His balls made a loud slapping sound against Kushina’s cunt as his cock humped against her ass crack. He was virtually dry humping her now, with his cock nestling in and out of her magnificent ass cheeks. If there were anyone else inside the room, they would have seen the rise and fall of Hari’s cock as it snuggled in and out of Kushina’s rear-end.

Hari kept up a furious pace – his massive cum-filled testicles were laying resounding smacks upon Kushina’s twat, which seemed to kiss them each time they slapped against it and the friction of his cock against her ass-crack felt amazing. He was spanking both her ass cheeks with his hands as he did so, each hand alternating on each cheek, leaving them red and raw. Kushina was panting and moaning again, her pussy juices mixed with his cum, flowing down his balls. Small droplets of their mixed cum bouncing off his balls and onto the bed as her cunt drooled underneath his shaft. She slowly pushed herself up and snuck her right-hand underneath her, even as Hari kept humping her ass. And each time Hari’s testicles came with range, she rubbed his balls with the flat of her palm, even as they smacked against her vagina.

Hari couldn’t take it anymore. The sight of Kushina cradling his balls with her hand as he dry-humped her was just too much for his self-control. “You shameless whore!” He growled as he spanked her massive arse with loud smacks that echoed throughout the room, “Fuck! I’m gonna pound you so good that you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.”

‘ _Well, no sense prolonging this_!’ He thought and drew back.

With a gentle push, he stuffed his massive cockhead inside Kushina’s gushing pussy. The red-haired MILF arched her back in pleasure and looked straight at the wall opposite her with unseeing eyes. “Hari-sama!” She screamed, “You’re filling me up again!”

Hari didn’t reply but pushed further. Kushina’s twat seemed to dribble all over his cock as more inches of his throbbing shaft was pushed deep into her canal. And then, with a deep breath and a growl, Hari pushed. His hips met Kushina’s plump arse with a resounding clap and Kushina pushed her face down into the bed to let out a muffled scream.

“So… fucking… tight!” Hari grunted, “I just fucked you and you’re still tight.”

“Oooohhh!” Kushina screamed, her words muffled by the bed she had pushed her face against.

Hari choked out a laugh and then, pulled back. Kushina moaned at the gaping emptiness as he withdrew and then, let out another muffled scream of pleasure as he plunged straight back in, filling her right back up. And just like that, Hari started moving and began pulverizing her pussy.

As for Hari himself, this was truly heavenly – he wanted to do nothing but keep fucking this woman till he died. For a woman who was a kunoichi and in her thirties, her twat was remarkably tight. He felt like he was parting flesh each time he speared in, his head seemingly tearing her inner soft, wet, silken walls apart as he plunged in. And his head met her cervix each time he slammed in – and Kushina seemed to love the feeling.

“And now, let’s make this more interesting.” Hari said as he rose to his feet, keeping his cock stuffed into her amazing cunt. He squatted down, his thighs nearly perpendicular to the ground, his feet planted firmly on the bed. He perched above her like a caveman of old, his cock in her gushing cunt and her gigantic ass was smashed flat against his abs.

It was time for him to act like a caveman and pound her pussy into the bed.

And pound her he did.

Kushina felt him get up, but she hadn’t expected him to up the ante so quickly. She was only just coming down from previous orgasms. Hari-sama was pulverizing her insides now, reshaping her cunt and absolutely ruining her for her own husband. She screamed into the bed, slamming her hands against the soft materials, tore at the sheets with her nails as the sensations overwhelmed her body and moaned happily. And the best and the worst part was that, Hari-sama’s cock was rubbing everywhere, against her sweet spot and his balls were smashing against her puffy, swollen clitoris.

After nearly half an hour of furious pounding, Hari grabbed Kushina by her crimson tresses and pulled her up. Kushina’s muffled scream now turned into an open-mouthed one as her face rose off the bed and into the air. He then slumped back onto his knees and pulled Kushina into him, her massive arse squishing against his hard abdominals. He then let go of her hair and grabbed Kushina’s tits with both hands.

‘ _By Kami!_ ’, Hari thought to himself, ‘ _These really are enormous_!’ as he felt them with his fingers.

He juggled them, parted them and slapped them together with his hands, groping and squeezing and relishing their heavy, soft feeling – a contradiction if one, even as he kept pounding his cock furiously into Kushina’s drooling pussy. And then, he grabbed both her nipples with strong fingers and pulled _hard_.

Kushina screamed and squirted, again. She almost appeared to be pissing herself as a large puddle grew on the bed.

The older kunoichi tried to scream out to the young noble to stop. The pleasure was too much – it was overwhelming and she was beginning to see spots in front of her eyes. She really did try to scream at him to stop, but Hari-sama showed no mercy. He kept thrusting into her even as she squirted around his cock, allowing her no respite at all. Her scream had long since died as she rode one high to the next, her mouth now open and her eyes rolling up into her head.

She couldn’t even stay on her knees anymore, and slumped against the young teenager’s hands. He laughed and let go. In relief, Kushina tried to slump back down onto the bed, falling forward, but before she could, Hari hooked his hands around her thighs from behind and lifted her with a grunt of effort.

Kushina gasped audibly as she was raised into the air, her legs spread out on either side, her thighs held aloft by Hari-sama’s hands. Her back was slumped against his muscled chest and her breasts were being jiggled around mercilessly by his constant pounding. She was spread-eagled in his arms. Hari got off the bed and displayed her body to her half unseeing eyes in front of a full-sized mirror, on the wall opposite to them. Her heaving breasts were bouncing atop a toned stomach that bulged periodically with each thrust of his cock. Her back was arched and her legs were spread out like a display. Her luscious ass was squashed against Hari-sama’s midriff. And on prominent display – was her juicy twat, tearing open at each hard thrust of the young noble’s enormous shaft.

Kushina’s eyes were rolling up into the back of her skull. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth like a bitch in heat and her mouth had long since curved into a stupid smile. She was utterly and entirely lost to bliss. And right next to her face was her Hari-sama’s face, smiling confidently as he utterly destroyed her cunt with his shaft.

Hari gave a loud groan and his pace increased yet again, with a huge effort of his will. Kushina’s eyes bulged even as her limbs were hanging loose off his hands, dangling uselessly as she was reduced to a quivering mess.

“You teasing slut!” Hari snarled as his fucking started to turn frantic and more primal, “Look at you… taking my noble cock up your shameless twat.”

“I’m sorry, Hari-sama!” Kushina screamed out, “I’m… sorry!” She was still making that stupid face. “This… is… AMAZING! This… cock… is… AMAZING! FUCK!”

And the last word turned into a scream – only this time, it seemed to be stuck in her throat and came out as a high-pitched keening sound. Kushina squirted once again, her inner muscles trying their best to milk him off his seed.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Hari asked, as he kept fucking her furiously and Kushina just kept squirting, her entire body trembling and writhing as if it were a grip of ecstasy.

“Fill me!” Kushina screamed out, “Inside.”

Hari grunted as his heavy balls seemed to pulse – once, twice, thrice, four times, five, six… it seemed to go on and on. And each time his balls pulsed, Kushina seemed to squirt _yet again_ , still letting out that choked scream of pleasure. The redheaded MILF was squirting and her cum mixed with Hari’s seed, was ejected out of her well fucked pussy. The older woman was practically sitting on Hari’s balls now – his entire was length buried inside her milking canal – the young man was practically pouring his seed right into Kushina’s womb.

As Hari came down from his own high, he glanced down and saw a mixture of Kushina’s juices and his seed had forming a good-sized puddle on the floor. He was going to ask the staff to be extra through in cleaning this mess up.

Hari pulled Kushina off his shaft which now glistening with Kushina’s pussy juices and streaks his own cum all over its surface, and slowly… laid her onto the bed. His arm muscles were straining from the effort of keeping a thrashing kunoichi in mid-air. He was a civilian after all, albeit one with large amounts of stamina and strength.

He gazed with lust-filled eyes at his gorgeous conquest as she lay before him with her legs spread out and her gaping cunt on display. What seemed to be a cup full of thick seed was oozing out of her cum-filled pussy. She had almost fainted from the pleasure.

He wanted to jump on top of her, bury his face in her cleavage and burrow his cock back in her pussy and fuck her all night.

‘ _But after all, she will still be there in the morning_.’ He thought to himself as he felt his body give a slight twinge of protest. ‘ _I should rest for the morning fun._ ’

He moved back to his bags and after a minute of hurried search, he took out a dildo which would be especially useful for this very occasion. It was blue in colour – an exotic import from the Land of the Water and was ringed. These types of toys were used to train the seduction kunoichi from the Mist Village. Moreover, it was almost a perfect replica of his cock.

Hurrying back to the bed, he wasted no time and plunged the toy with a smooth gesture in hungry pussy of Kushina. He saw, with satisfaction, that her cunt immediately trapped the toy in its depths, effectively containing his seed in her and getting a tired moan from her.

Glancing at the woman that he had just fucked, he drank in the details of her body as a result from their hardcore fucking. Her face had a huge smile on and her eyes were half closed and foggy – as if, she was in a daze. Her tongue hung out from her mouth and she was gasping to try to catch her breath.

Her face was covered with saliva and some ejaculate from their coupling that had, somehow, reached up there. Her massive breasts were rising and falling rapidly due to her rapid breathing and making those fleshy orbs tremble like jelly. On each breast, there were small bruises, representing where his hands had groped and kneaded her harshly.

Her pale skin was covered with a thick layer of sweat, making her even more attractive in the moonlight. Her pussy was stretched obscenely around the sex toy and it seemed like she was trying to fully pull it inside of her. Her thighs had dried streaks of their mixed cum, along with some scratches where he had dug his nails in too harshly during their sex.

Her ass had impact marks on them and was dripping from her pussy juices and sweat, giving it a slight sheen. His eyes looked down and once again, found the massive puddle of their mixed juices on the floor.

“Ooohhh, Hari-sama. Please give me more… more of your wonderful cock... refill your cum dumpster!” In view of her speech, he assumed that he had sent to the metamorphic high and she had not yet come down from it. 

‘ _Looks like I managed to break her in properly!_ ’ He thought to himself as Kushina moaned and tried to move her hips.

He had heard that the shinobi were very hardy – they were able to operate even after several days without sleep. He wanted to see if it was true. So, he took the ropes that he had removed and went back to work. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he stepped back and gave himself a mental pat on his back. Kushina was now hanging just above the bed’s surface – in mid-air; from a rope harness that was tied around the headboard and a pair of metal hooks on the ceiling [ _Placed there for **shibari** purposes by the hotel staff_]. Her arms and legs were pointing up and tied against her torso, making her unable to escape by herself, without resorting to any ninja arts. The ropes had also been tied over her crotch, making the dildo a fixture in her pussy.

With a grin, Hari pressed a button on a small remote. The dildo began to vibrate immediately in Kushina’s pussy, making her moan and tremble from pleasure. She tried to move her hips, to meet an imaginary penetration but her tied position prevented that.

“Hari-sama, yes. Continue to punish your naughty bodyguard. I'll be yours forever.”

Hari sighed. He was getting tired of her ramblings and wanted to sleep, so he took out a ball-gag from his _secret luggage_ and tied it around her mouth, making her effectively quiet.

‘ _Now, I can go to sleep._ ’ He thought as he used a wet towel to wipe off the accumulated sweat and other fluids off his body.

Getting on the bed, he laid down so that his cock was just below the hung kunoichi, making his hips and thighs barely touch her hanging arse. A strong smell of sex and sweat hung about in the room but Hari felt no issues with it. He was used to it.

‘ _Tomorrow will be a wonderful day_. _I have a beautiful kunoichi as my woman and I will continue to enjoy her body_. _Maybe we can try some anal_.’ With those last thoughts, he closed his eyes.

Hari fell asleep to the sounds of muffled moans of a woman hanging above him and the vibrating dildo trapped in her fucked cunt.

Yes, life was good for him.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

—

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I would be grateful if I get some feedback and any positive criticism for this work.  
> A request to all the trolls and busybodies who don't have anything worthwhile to say - Please do not waste your time and mine! I'm not interested.
> 
> Lastly, if anyone wants to, they can give help for editing out my mistakes - if any.


End file.
